Kinzokukage
by general ironox
Summary: Kinzokugakure one of the great village. What is connect to Naruto? First fanfic. Pairing Naruto X Harem and the other
1. Chapter 1

**Declaration**

**Hey this is my fist fanfic. I am reader for the two year.**

**I write this fic after inspiration from many awsome write who write awsome fanfic.**

**This is narutoxharem fanfic and there will be the other pairing in the future.**

**This will x-over some manga and game.**

**English is not my language so may be is some problem with my gamma and I not have beta reader **

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But i own my oc .**

##Kinzokugakure##

Saika Yoshio was sitting in his room with his wife Tomoko Saika.

Yoshio was wearing a black kimono with a yellow color with black wife Tomoko wearing a pink kimono with black hair with blue eyes

"You think when they will come" Tomoko asked her husband.

"I think they are going to come" said Yoshio back to his wife.

Suddenly a yellow flash and stood in front Yoshio two figure one male and one female. The man has blue eyes and spiky, blond was wearing a full body blue suit and the standard jonin flat was also wearing a short-sleeved long white haori decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage".The woman has a long red hair with purple eyes. She wearing a white shirt and a long red dress with a whirlpool symbol on her back and The woman was pregnant.

"Minato, Kushina you two has come " Yoshio welcomed

"Sorry we're late," Minato said, "I just put Kushina to the hospital to check."

"Really!" Tomoko said, "How is it ?"

"The doctor said that I will has a boy" Kushina replied.

"Congratulations you two" Tomoko laugh.

Suddenly a footsteps coming from the outside and the door opens

"Hi Mom Hi Dad" a nine year old kid said. the kid has a black hair and a black kid wear a blue T-shirt and a dark blue jeans.

"Just back from school, Karoti" Tomoko ask the kid

"Hai" Katori replied

"I have invited Tadokato come to play Tadokato Mom" Katori said

"Is that so ?" Tomoko ask

"Nice to meet you both" A voice say

Behind Katori is another kid. The kid wear a black trench coat with the hood hire his face

"Hi Tadokato" Tomoko smile to the kid

"Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina come to visit us Katori" said Tomoko with Katori

"Hi Uncle Hi Aunt" Katori bow

"Hi Katori" Minato smiled

Katori and Tadokato both of their had attention to Kushina belly

"Ano! Aunt Kushina why you belly is big ?" Katori asked innocent

Kushina facepalm while the remaining three adults laugh

"Kushina belly big because she was going to have a kid" Tomoko explain

"Really ?" Katori ask and Kushina nod

"Then i going to become brother" Katori jump in happy

"Why do you say that ?" Yoshio asked

"Because Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina is my godparent so i think they kid is my young brother" Katori explain

All four adults look at the kid, then Tadokato ask.

"Ano! What you two nameing you baby ?"

"Naruto" Minato turned to smile and answer to Tadokato

"Naruto is a good name," said Yoshio

"Yes, I named after a character in Jiraiya book" Minato said

"I guess you made him a godfather to you son" Yoshio said

"Yes"

"Are you sure not afraid Jiraiya would turn his into a pervert " Tomoko ask

"There's no way I let Jiraiya turned my son into a pervert dattebane" Kushina said

The adults continue talking while Katori play with the sun began to dark Minato had take Kushina to leave Minato call Katori.

"Katori you said that you see Naruto as a brother right?" Minato asked seriously

"Yes" Katori replied

"I want when you graduate will give me this" Minato said and took out a scroll from his jacket handed to Katori

Katori received the scroll and looked at the title,Katori eyes wide when he saw the title and looked up at Minato.

"You sure you want me to have this jutsu ?" Katori ask

"Sure" said Minato

"But when i graduated i will be a gunner not be a ninja"

"I know but I can felt you had a large amount of chakra, and you know some of ninjutsu is does not matter. You father is a gunner but he also know how to use ninjutsu and you mom is a ninja, even though you siblings is not a ninja but they know one or two i want you had this jutsu so you can protect Naruto when i was not there " Minato smiled

"Then I'll try to learn this jutsu so i can protect Naruto and everyone i care" Katori answered with determination

Meanwhile Kushina talk to Tadokato

"You sure is going okay," said Tadokato with worry

"Sure" Kushina reply

"Because Yoshio-sama say when you birth you seal will weak and kyuubi can escape " Tadokato said

"It's okay because my husband is a good seal master so is should be okay, thank for worried about me" Kushina smiled

"Because only you family,Katori family and my not treat me like a monster" Kadokato said

"It's okay there will had more people like us and them. I sure Naruto will love to play with you" Kushina said to Kadokato

"Thank you" Kadokato smiled

Minato finished talking to Katori come to stand by Kushina put his hands on her shoulders both turned to look toward the two children

"Goodbye" both said and disappeared in the yellow flash

"See you" Katori said and looked down at the scroll

On that day Minato has marked a begining of new legend: a legend of the geater Kinzokukage

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**The new chapter everybody ! hope that quick enough update for you guy. I already finish chap 3 but need to check again and begin to chap 4 ,so i hope that ok.I plan to this story is along story and will try upload one chap/one month may be two or three chap in one month if i had time.**

**I very surpire to see there many people read my fist chap and thank you for you suppot.  
**

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But i own my oc .**

"Katori" a voice spoke.

"Katori" the voice asked again.

"Katori" the voice asked again.

"Saika Katori" the voice scream.

Kaitori opened his eyes and looked around "Yes, yes"

"I dont know what happen, but do not be distracted during the meeting," Katori look toward the voice.

In front of him was a woman wearing a kage haori with a customary hat with a kanji 'metal' on woman is Saika Tomoko the Fourth Kinzokukage of the Kinzokugakure no Sato and also his mom.

"My apologies Kinzokukage-sama" said Katori.

"Do not let that happen again" Tomoko response.

"With the thing i just say if there is nothing to say the meeting end here" Tomoko said.

When Tomoko said that people start walked out of the room until only Kinzokukage and four others remain in the room.

The first is Saika Katori he wear a SWAT like oufit with the skull also wore a customary mask look like a perfect of the Kinzoku symbol had a pistol in his right hip and baton on his left .

The second is a man wear a black samurai armor with the katana on his has black hear with brown name is Isamu.

The third is a woman wearing a silver knight armor with a sword worn one her had a brown hair with the blue name is Honda Katsumi Clan head of the Honda clan.

The fourth is a man wearing black trench coat with the hood hire his face but still reveal his yellow name is Kadokato.

Tomoko looked to her son and asked.

"What's wrong, I rarely see you not concentrate in meetings" Tomoko ask with worry

"Nothing Mom! Just I suddenly remeber the last time I meet Minato-san and Kushina-san " Katori said sadly

"It has been 13 years since their deaths and naruto" said Kadokato

"Yes" Komoto replied when she heard the kyuubi accident happened in Konoha and with the death of the Fourth and Kadokato cried a lot even Tomoko.

"I still have the feeling that there's something wrong, when Minato died they did not talk about Kushina and Naruto die." Karoti said.

"Katori the wedding between Kushina and Minato is secret that no one knows" Tomoko replied.

"I know, but if Kushina and Naruto are dead, they at least have announced that" Katori said.

"Katori have a point there Kinzokukage-sama" Isamu reply.

"At least people should know that they Hokage were married and had children"add Katsumi.

"Yes, but also will announcement that Kushina was a jinchuuriki and villagers will refused to accept it" Said Tomoko.

All are silent because they are know well how the jinchuuriki treat in ther a moment Tomoko look Katori.

"I had a misson to you Katori" Tomoko said she know his son often asked to do a misson to forget sorrow.

"Hai" replied Katori.

"I want to do a misson for groups of four people" Katori ask.

"Why ?" Tomoko ask 'usual in times like this Katori often asked to do misson alone' she thought.

"Because is the long time Isamu, Katsumi,Kadokato and I go misson together " Katori answer.

"Okey follow me to misson room" the kage said and they left the metting room heading towards the misson room.

##Kinzoku misson room##

"Let see where is it" the Kinzokukage said going thought the available missons.

"Found it! A rank misson " Tomoko look at the scroll of paper in her hand.

"The mission to assassinate a bussiness man name Gato who fanfcies himself a tyrant and ha the economy of Wave country in a strangle would be human traffking and possible involvement in black market of Shinobi has a reports that Gato has employed some Shinobi, wave country is a hot bed for missing-nin especially those from the Kiri"Tomoko said.

When hear that Katsumi sight,Isamu smirked ,Kadokato look with the interest and Katori smiled.

"What's so funny?" Tomoko asked.

"My apologies Kinzokukage-sama! is just this is A rank misson and you know when do a misson with all four of us you know what will happen" Isamu anser.

"That right when you four do misson from S rank to A rank always end up with our village has a new bloodline or a new summon scroll" Tomoko laught.

"I hope Gato hire some Shinobi from A rank to S rank" Katori said.

"I fell sorry for those Shinobi if they meet you" all four remain people said. Because they knew what happen to those ninja when they meet Katori.

"Now we can go is to ready for the misson" Katsumi said.

"Then go prepape to you misson" Tomoko said.

"Hai" all four said before left the office.

"Somehow I have the feeling this A rank misson will be interesting" Tomoko laugh.

**Hope you enjoy**.**Read and review**

**For Kinzoku symbol see the cover**

**Katori base on one of character in Transformers IDW comic series** **guess who.**

**Same for Kadokato but in a serie fighting game**

**For the Harem will be: Hinata,Yakumo,Sasame,Isaribi,Hokuto,Fuu,Akari,Tsukino,Kurotsuchi**,**Shion,Sara,Tayuya,Shizuka(may be) my thank to RaiderXV and  
**

**other pairing will be Canon with KakashixHanare,AnkoxIruka,KibaxYugito(Thank The Dark Dragon Emperor),GaraaxMatsuri,KankuroxSari,ShinoxSuzumebachi,**

**HakuxGuren.**

**ShizunexZabuza or ShizunexIbiki you choice**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But i own my oc .**

## Main gate of Kinzokugakure ##

Katori and Kadokato were wating for Isamu and Katsumi so they could Katori has a Sniper Rifles on his back and a Machine Guns on his hand. Katsumi and Isamu ran up to them and bent over in exhaustion.

"Sorry for we was the way here we meet Akame and Leone" Katsumi explained.

"Please don't tell me you told them that we do assassinate misson" Katori pleaded.

"Year we kind a slip up" Isamu said scratched his head.

"Great! Now both of them will ask my mom why she give this misson for us not to them" Katori sigh.

"Well because Night Raid specialists is assassinate and they will do for free if the target is a tyrant or corrup" Kadokato said.

"Whatever! Okay let's go team " Katori ordered and all on road to Wave.

On the way to the Land of Wave all four were silent until Isamu said.

"Well if anyone knows anything about Land of wave ?" Isamu asked.

"It's a small nation with civillian village that relies on it sea trading to prosper" Kadokato said." Also Wave was protected by a Uzushiogakure until is was destroy by Kiri,Iwa and Kumo in the Second Shinobi War."

"After the village was destroyed Land of Wave has no one to protec and Gato rule this Land with his tyrant" Katsumi add.

"Uzushiogakure will not be destroyed if the requested reinforcements come to would have been able to save them," said Kartori.

"But at least we saved all the scrolls contain about ther seal jutsu and history" Isamu said.

"That not mean anything if we not save any survivors of the attack," Katori said.

The team continued until Kadokato feel some Chakra before them.

"You guy feel that?" Kadokato ask.

"Year we feel that " Katsumi answered.

"Kadokato sent you bugs to go spy ahead" Katori ordered.

Kadokato put his hand on some worm emerges from the palm of his hand. The worms are gray above has a sharp horns and a pile of sharp teeth in the they bodies spliting open to unviel some thing evlove beacome some bugs mix between a scorpion and dragonfly had four wings with six pairs of red eyes with sharp bugs flying toward to Chakra source.

Kadokato silent for a moment then said, "My bug found some ninja fighting each other "

"Can you identify them from what village?" Katori ask.

"Two side one is Missing-nin while the other is of Konoha ninja'

"Each side has how many people ?" Katori ask

""The Missing-nin has one Konoha has four here seems they are doing escort missions. My bugs found a fifth person was protected by three ninja of Konoha"

"Anything else?" Isamu asked.

"It seems the opponent is Zazbuza Kiri missing-nin. The Konoha group seems to be led by Kakashi Sharingan while the remaining three are genin one of which is the last Uchiha of Konoha" said Kadokato.

"Look interesting" Isamu said.

"What do we do now ?" Katsumi ask.

"Strange" Kadokato said

"What happened?" Katori questions.

"My bugs feel of a Chakra from one of Konoha genin" Kadokato reply

"And ?' Katori ask

"That genin has a Chakra reserves same as kage leve".

"What!" Katori shout.

"If a genin has that much Charka may he is a Uzumaki or a jinchuuriki" said Katsumi.

"That genin had a red hair ?" Katori ask because a Uzumaki always has a red hair.

"No the kid had a blond hair" Katori reply.

"Really" Katori said

"So what do we do" Katsumi asked.

"We will help Konoha" Katori said.

"Hai" all three replied The group ran toward the fight took place.

## With team 7 ##

Kakashi Hakate Konoha Jonin is fighting Zabuza .The battle was fiercely until Kakashi was locked in Zabuza Suirou no Justsu (Water Prison)

'Shit, I got caight' Kakashi thought " the he see Zabuza created a Mizu Bunshin that turn its sight on the rest of team 7 and Tazuna.

"Take Tazuna and run! you are no match to him" Kakashi yelled from within the prison.

"I'm will not abandon my teammates behind" Naruto said and create some Shadow clone of himself. They jumped at Zabuza clone with they kunai, only to be dispelled by some swing of his sword.

"Worthless" Zabuza clone said then he kick naruto flew into the tree.

"You should run when you stil has a chance" Zabuza clone said when he move to Naruto

"You not even to hurt me" Zabuza clone bring his sword prepa to kill Naruto.

Bang! sound of gunshot and a bullet flew towards Zabuza clone and dispelled real Zabuza hid his shock as three fight arrived. Ismau standing in front Naruto point his sword at him,Kadokato and Katsumi stood in front of Sakura, Sasuke and he look to source of gunfire see Katori stand on the tree and pointing a gun towards at him.

"Who are you" Zabuza asked then he see Kinzoku symbol on Isamu Armor.

"you guy from Kinzoku" Zabuza said.

"Yes," replied Isamu

Zabuza prepared to said when his eye widened when he realized who they are.

"You are Isama also known as Black Dragon" said Zabuza

"You are Honda Katsumi Knight Of Wind" Zabuza point at Katsumi.

"You are Kadokato the beetle" Zabuza point at Tadokato.

"And you are Saika Katori leader of Kinzoku Security" Zabuza point at Katori.

"Really pleased to hear that," said Katori.

"You are on the Bingo book with Rank S" Zabuza said to feel worry at the thought must be fight against four S rank.

"Why are you here ?" Zabuza asked.

"We are on road duty saw this happen think should help" Isamu joke

"It doesn't matter " Zabuza saide at he create more Water clone

Isamu quickly caught Naruto and jumped back at the also jump to the group.

Isamu put Naruto down "You okay kid ?" Isamu ask.

"I'm fine," Naruto answered

"Good" Isamu said.

"Okay guy we have to save Kakashi" said Katori call they attention .

"Isamu you and me will distract Zabuza while Kadokato save Kakashi, Katsumi protect those kid and the old man," said Katori

"I want to help" Naruto exclaimed.

"No you not enough strong to fight him stay here and protect you teamate" said Katori.

Isamu and Katori rush towards Zabuza. Zabuza oder his clone to attack

Isamu quickly destroy them In that time Katori pointed his Sniper Rifles toward the woods, and pulled the bullet flew towards the woods a shinobi who was watching didn't expect that and didn't had time to react and the bullet embedded deely in his shoulder.

The shinobi seeing he was caught jumped into the fight and took his side by Zabuza.

"How did you know about Haku?" Zabuza ask surpised that they found Haku. He war rather skilled in stealth.

"When we came here Kadokato have found him and tell me, "explained Katori.

"It doesn't matter let end it now" Zabuza said and Haku do some hand his feet into the lake he said "Sensatsu Suisho ( Thousand Needles of Death)" and sent a thousand water needles towards the group.

Katori tanding in front of thousands of needles and started to rotate.

"Kaiten" He said and a blue dome of chakra appeared around him deflecting all the needles.

"No way this is one of the secret technique of Hyuga clan" Kakashi thought while trying to escape the water prison then a hand punctured a water sphere grabbed Kakashi and dragged him out of the sphere.

"You okay" Kakashi took breath and looked up to see Kadokato standing in front him.

"I'm good" Kakashi answered

"when you get hear" Zabaza surpised when he see Kadokato apper in front them and free Kakashi

"Not only that kid know how to stealth" Kakato said before he and Kakashi jump back near Isamu and Katori.

"Haku, we are leaving." Zabuza said and shunshined away with knew he wouldn't stand a was up aginst four S rank and beside Kakashi was now free

Kakashi pulled his head band dow to cover his Sharingan and turned to Katori.

"Thank you for your help," said Kakashi

"It okay" said Katori and all four walk back to the group.

"How's everyone "Kadokato asked when Katsumi check Naruto.

"The boy was fine just scratched a little the rest is not hurt," said Katsumi.

"Once again thanks for your help, "said Kakashi.

"Nothing's by the way my name is Saika Katori leader of this team" said Katori.

"My name is Isamu "said Isamu.

"My name is Honda Katsumi" Katsumi introduced.

"And my name is Kadokato" said Kadokato.

Kakashi call his team turn introduced.

"I was Hakate Kakashi Jonin commander of the group," said Kakashi.

"My name is Haruno Sakura" Sakura said and bowed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said coldly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said.

**Author note: I want to ask you guy a question about Chakra from what i read is the hearts is desire elemental affinity and is Chakra is create from the C****hakra-producing organ right and is locate in the belly right ?  
**

**If not then in this fanfic will had ****the hearts is desire elemental affinity and ****Chakra is create from the C****hakra-producing organ in the belly.  
**

**I guest you guy had know what anime i x-over right is Akame ga Kiru. That is good manga i think you guy should check.**

**They will other charater from anime and manga but i will try limit in 5 or less to not destroy the story.**

**The gun use in here will base from valkyria chronicles game.**

**In a few chap i will explane about Kinzoku and history or you guy want me post is in my profile**

**That all hope you guy enjoy and please review .**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But i own my oc .**

Katori who stun when listening to that name of the child's his godfather intends to name "Naruto Uzumaki".

'No way! They say they were dead 'Katori thought keep looking at Naruto.

'Blond hair and blue eyes! Excluding those whiskers, the boy looked like Minato '.

"What's wrong," Kakashi spoke when he see Katori continue to look at Naruto.

" I just think some things "Katori quickly said Kakashi nodded .

"May I asked why Zabuza attacked you guy ?" Katsumi ask.

"our client Tazuna was trying to build a bridge to help people get rid of Gato who who ruled his land, "Kakashi replied.

"So Gato has decided to hire a ninja to assassinate Tazuna" said Katsumi.

"Yes," Kakashi replied.

"So why hire a genin team while opponents are missing-nin Rank A ?" Katsumi asked.

"Because Tazuna not have enough money to hire Chunin or Jonin so he lied about the mission," said Kakashi

"So why continue while clearly you guy do not have the chance to win," said Katsumi.

"We can not turn our back to Gato abuses to continue " Naruto said.

Katsumi about to open "We are getting mission assassination Gato, we will help you guy". Katori said,

"Ok" said Kakashi turned to his team.

"It seems we are going to do with a joint mission with Kinzoku" Kakashi said and quickly both groups continue to Tazuna home. During the trip Katori continue to observe be

Naruto with be noticed by Tadokato.

## Tazuna House ##

"Tsunami, I'm home!" Tazuna shouted as he open the door to his house. A young woman with long dark hair appeared in the doorway and hugged war waring a pink

shirt with red trimmings and blue dress.

"Tou-san! You're home!" Tsunami exclaimed as she hugged her father."Oh ? who are these people?" She asked when she saw the group behind Tazuna.

"They are the one that protected mw on the way here," Tazuna said.

Tsunami approached them and bowed saying " Thank you for protecting my are welcom to our home".

"We appreciate it. Is there anywhere we can rest ?" Kakashi ask.

"Oh! yes, please come in" Tsunami ushered everyone inside the house just then, a little boy wearing green overalls and a fisherman hat walked downstairs.

"Kaa-chan, who are these people ?" he asked Tsunami.

Tsunami smiled and said "These are the one that help you Jiji get home safetly".

The boy glared at the group and said " They should just leave, they're going to die " he then ran upstairs.

"Inari" Tsunami yelled.

"Who does that little brat think he is ?" Naruto growled, not liking Inari's attiude.

"Yeah" Isamu said.

When all are in the room Kakashi said to his team "Tomorrow we will start training more seriously. We need to prepared for Zabuza Katori injured his teammate it

will be a few days until he's ready".

"How come a little bit of training is going to help against a jonin" Sakura said.

"Any training is good for you have to face Zabuza at least lets raise the odds even if slightly" Kakashi said to which Sakura finally get up and approached

Katori who was chatting with his team.

"Katori" Kakashi said getting Katori attention.

"What do you need " Katori asked.

"I think we need to talk a little bit about a misson" Kakashi said.

"You said you mission is to protect Tazuna until the bridge is finished," said Katori.

"Yes," said Kakashi.

"Then you focused protect Tazuna while we planned to assassinate Gato" said Katori.

"That sound good" Kakashi said.

"May i ask you something" said Katori.

"What is it" Kakasi hỏi.

"Is that boy Naruto has to do with Uzumaki Clan ?" ask Katori.

"No! Naruto is an orphan, having lost his family years age" Kakashi said.

"He resembles your Yondaime Hokage greatly" Katori said

"I don't see it" Kakashi said.

Katori looked Kakashi for a moment and then sighed,"It was just a passing thought"

Katori back and sign to his team his team out he turin back to Kakashi.

"Yukumi say hello" Katori sai and turned out of the room leaving the shock Kakashi.

"Yukumi ! it cannot be" Kakashi think.

## Out side Tazuna hose ##

Katori see his team was waiting under the tree

"Okay Katori you have something to tell us" said Isamu.

"There si" said Katori.

"Is about the Konoha boy" say Tadokato.

"Yes" Katori said.

"What about that kid" said Isamu

"The boy look just like Minato except those whiskers" said Katori.

"In addition to that he was the Uzumaki and the only Uzumaki i know in Konoha is Uzumaki Kushina" Kadokato said.

"But the boy's hair was blond, not red," said Katsumi

""It is possible he got from Minato" said Isamu.

"Not to mention that he was orphaned" Said Katori.

"How did you know kid is orphaned ?" Katsumi asked.

"Kakashi told me when I asked that the boy had relatives" Katori reply .

"So why Kakashi not adopt when he was a baby . He's is Minato student " said Isamu.

"Maybe he does not know," said Kadokato.

"He know" Karori said suprise everyone.

"So Kakashi lied about not know Naruto's parents why hide" Katsumi asked.

"Because Minato had so many enemies especially Iwa if they know he had children. Naruto would be assassinated before he is one" said Katori.

"Actually there another reason" Kadokato said catch everyone attention.

"What reason" Katori said.

"He is jinchuuriki of the kyuubi" Kadokato said.

"What" Isamu shouted.

"How do you know" Katsumi asked.

"because my bugs recognize the chakra of the Nine tail" Tadokato reply

"So it makes sense," said Katori.

"What make sense" Katsumi asked.

"Minato can not kill Kyuubi so sealed it in Naruto" Katori reply.

"And the only Uzumaki is capable of doing jinchuuriki of Kyuubi " said Katsumi.

"It also does not explain why Kakashi not adopt Naruto "said Isamu.

"The true question is of why no one adopted Naruto Naruto" Katori said in a voice filled rage "Minato and Kushina asked Jiraya and Tsunade become Naruto Godparent why

they have not adopted Naruto" Katori said.

"Katori Tsunade did not know that Naruto is alive," said Tadokato.

"Why are you so sure," Katsumi asked.

"Because if she know Tsunade will never leave Konoha, and she definitely adopted Naruto said" Tadokato replies.

"What about Jiraya?" Katori questions.

"He certainly is the one need to answer the question why not adopt Naruto" said Tadokato

"Yes," said Katori.

"Well is later then we should rest and continue tomorrow, "Isamu is said all go towards Tazuna's house with many different thoughts.

'Naruto alive! I still can do the promise to Minato 'Katori think.

'Hopefully he will just like Kushina' Tadokato think.

' Jinchuuriki of Kurama! well Naruto you and me is not difference' Isamu think.

'Jinchuuriki of tail beast wonder they is difference from the Jinchuuriki of Dragon' Katsumo think.

**Author note:**

**Here goes another chapter Jiraya will deffinly be beaten hard by Katori I had ready plane a good one for him. **

**Naruto will had a sumon i had two choice you guy think which one is good a monters from Evole game or the mecha from Airmech. It good to see Shukaku be beaten by a ****Behemoth or be Shoot by ****Warthog**. **I will do poll. if you want another sumon please pm to me.**

**I also plan to give Hinata fox sumon.**

**Next chapter you guy will have a shot vesion of about Kinzoku .You guy want me post about Kinzoku in my Profile or not.**

**That all hope you guy enjoy and please review .**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But i own my oc .**

Kakashi stood dumbfounded look Katori closed the door.

"Yukumi ! It can't be that girl " Kakashi think.

"What wrong Kakashi sensei" Sakura asked.

"Nothing Sakura" Kakashi turned around eye smile

"Whats you and Katori-san talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Ah! I Katori and me discuss about the misson" Kakashi said

"So what they intend to do " Sasuke asked.

"Me and Katori decided that we will protect Tazuna until the bridge is finished is complete and they will plan to assassinate Gato".

"Why we not join with them assassinated Gato" Sasuke said.

"Because Gato is well protected and he has hired Missing-nin," Kakashi said.

"If so, how do they fight them" Sasuke said.

"They can do because they had experienced" Kakashi said.

"They just Shinobi's of a small village, how could strong than to a Shinobi's one of the great village" Sasuke said.

Kakashi looked to Sasuke like he grow another head.

"Why do you look at me like that ?" Sasuke asked

"The academy do not teach you about Kinzoku ?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but they just said it was a small village like the other small ninja village" Sakura answered.

"I guest I had to talk to Hokage about the teaching of the academy " Kakashi said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because they tell you wrong about Kinzoku" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto ask

"which one of you guyn can show me order the power of the villages ?" Kakashi asked

"The most powerful is the Konoha and then to Kumo, Iwa, Kiri and last is Suna " Sakura said

"If you guy look at that is show Konoha's most powerful but is not" Kakashi said makes all three genin surprise.

"What do you mean ?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha and Kinzoku strong equally if not say is stronger than Konoha " Kakashi replied.

"No way," Sakura la

"Why a small village is stronger than Konoha," said Sasuke and Naruto together

"Because Kinzoku is also considered one of the Great villages before losing the title six years ago," said Kakashi.

"Why it lose the title of" Naruto asked.

"Let me tell you guy about Kinzoku" Kakashi said

"Kinzoku is a village built along with five villages of the five great village belongs to the Land of Shadow it has a military system different from other villages, "Kakashi

said.

"How different" Sakura ask

"The village not only use ninja but also use samurai, knights and Gunner" Kakashi said

"What is Gunner and Knigh ?t" Naruto asked.

""Gunner is a kind of warrior use weapon called gun to fight in long ranger . Knight class is like a samurai but they sword and armor more heavy than samurai give them good

protection but make them slow "Kakashi explained

"Then Katori-san is a Gunner, Isamu-san is samurai, Katsumi-san is a Knight" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi replied.

"The village also join in the Three Shinobi war and win just like Konoha"Kakashi said. "The village continued strong until they Daimiyo was manipulation by they Missing-nin and

ordered attacks Kinzoku caused a civil war inside land of Shadow the war is last four year The fight takes place in four years and the death of the Missing-nin and they

the cost is Kinzoku lost they Kinzokukage the fifth and their military forces suffered heavy losses. That makes Kinzoku lost its position as one of the great ninja villages "

"Did you know that when hearing Kinzoku loss a heavy military force, the Konaha and other large villages want to destroyed Kinzoku ?" Kakashi asked.

"So why not attack Kinozu if doing so Kinzoku would be destroyed and Konoha will be the most powerful," Sasuke said.

"For two reasons: one by the time Konoha is recovering after Kyuubi attack is not have enough force to go war and the second reason is most the reason why Konoha and other

large villages not attack Kinzoku "Kakashi said

"What is the reason that" Sakura asked.

"The force left in Kinzoku really dangerous," said Kakashi

"Is they really strong " Naruto asked

"Yes! they really strong" Kakashi said

"Is not because Konaha is not had enough force to go war Kinzoku did not exist until now," said Sasuke.

"I do not think so," said Kakashi

"Why do you say so," Sakura asked.

"During a mission I had see power of Kinzoku after the Civil War," Kakashi said that for his focus on three genin.

"The Misson I do is rescue the daughter of our Daimiyo is kidnapped by a group of Missing-nin. Me and my team have discovered where they keep Daimiyo daughter" Kakashi said

"Then you had stormed in and successfully rescued the Daimiyo daughter you and teach those missing nin a lesson"

"No, those missing-nin team that has a lot of ninja listed in B-rank to S-rank if not careful me and my team will not survire" Kakashi said

"But you here that mean the misson is succeed" Sakura said

"No because when me and my team go to that place a horrible sight appear in front of me" said Kakashi.

"What sight" Naruto asked.

"All the Missing-nin is be kill horribly," Kakashi replied that for all three genin eyes widened

"They be kill been killed in a many specific way

"Specific way" asked Sakura.

"Some of them like to be eaten by something, some are some Chakra Network is be destroy some chakra-producing organ is taken away some is lost they eye" Kakashi replied

"When searching for survivors,My team received news that Daimiyo daughter was rescued by a group of Kinzoku had a misson to strike those missing-nin" Kakashi said.

"That's why I said that the academy was tell you wrong about Kinzoku" Kakashi said his group then decided to tell them to rest.

**Author note:**

**Another chapter after that i will begin to write another fanfic is about Yugioh Gx with my oc use a super sentai (power ranger) Deck not the sentai but they mecha but i will use the mecha from begin Zyuranger and go on. I aready begin write first chap.**

**I can not wait to show you guy what i plane to a chunin exam this will be one of the most arc i like and this will show you guy about Kinzokukage power but i will tell you what some plan i have for this arc:**

**There will had Kumo,Iwa,Taki join the chunin exam .**

**There will had 7 in 9 Jinchuuriki in the konoha.**

**Hinata will pass in the preliminary exam.**

**The preliminary had more fight beacuse there will had 24 team pass the second exam  
**

**Tsunade will come back to Konoha in chunin exam to kill someone and you know who is Muhaaaaaa.**

**Naruto will be train Katori and had a summon fom him.**

**Jiraya will be eat shit by Katori in a fight to decide who will train Naruto.**

**The Third will had a heath attack when he meet someone who is think is dead.**

**You will know what jutsu Minato has give to Katori.**

**Orochi will summon Edo tensei some of people beside the first and the second.**

**and will had more and may be WTF in this arc.**

**And i had a challenge if you guy like Fairy TailxDigimon**

**What if Lucy, at a young age, gained a thirteen rare keys is give her power to call a royal knight. How are they will help her to become a great mage.**

**Pairing you guy deside but i like NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, Miraxus, Elfgreen, RoWen and another but i will read all. And please not yaoi.  
**

**You can give her a key to summon Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and ****royal knight had show all member you guy can check in wiki.  
**

**That all Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But i own my oc .**

**##Next Day ##**

The next day after the team arrived we find everyone quietly enyoing breakfast prepared by Tsunami. They were eating until Kakashi decide to break the ice and explan a few things.

"Everyone" Kakashi said getting everyone's attention "Like Katori and Me discussed. Zabuza will be back and probably bring some help so we need to ready. We will alternate between protecting Tazuna at the bridge, protecting his family and training." Kakashi explained and every body continued eating for a few minutes until everyone was finished.

"Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke you guy will come with me to train,while one of Katori men stay and protect Tsunami and the train I'will take some of you to the bridge to protect Tazuna" Kakashi said and every one nodded. A few minustes later Kakashi team left the house for training leave Katori team behind.

"Okay! Isamu you stay here and protect Tsunami and Inari,Katsumi you will join with Kadokato bugs to find and spy Gato hideout" Katori said.

"What about you and Kadokato will do?" Katsumi ask when Kadokato give a few bugs.

"Me and Kadokato will watch Kakashi team" Katori answered.

"Ok," said Tasumi as go out the house.

**## In the Woods for Training ##**

Katori and Kadokato see Kakashi and his team. Kakashi see them and ask "what you guy doing here?"

"We just want to see you team train if necessary, we will help," said Katori.

"Thank " Kakashi said.

"Ok now we will train chakra control" Kakashi said.

"Chakra control?" Sakura ask

"Yes, we al know how to call upon chakra however you don't know how to properly use and manage it. By doing this exercise you will be able to last longer in fights and learn new Jutsu faster" Kakashi explained and three genin wondered what type of exercise it would be.

"Now I'll be climbing trees" Kakashi said and Katori sweat dropped.

"Kakashi don't tell me you brought you team into an A rank mission without even teaching them proprt charka control" Katori ask.

"Actually I focused more on teamwork exercises. You know because Naruto and Sasuke are both brash and tend to jump into situations without thinking" Kakashi said and both Sasuke and Naruto scowled.

"But we learn how to do that in the Academy" Sakura said

"What Kakashi mean is climbing trees without use hands" Kadokato said.

"How can you do that?" Naruto ask.

"You gather chakra in the soles of you feet and use it to climb the tree. But be carefull, if you use too much you'll go flying off, and using too little won't allow your feet to stick to the tree" Kakashi explained.

"Here let me show you" Kadokato walk up too the tree before walking up the member of team 7 stared at him in awe.

All three genin star to do exercise and Sakura was the first go up to the tree.

"This exercise is easy" Sakura said.

"Why Sakura do that in the first time when Me and Sasuke do not" Naruto said.

"Because Sakura low chakra reserves so she can do that first time , but she will be exhausted more quickly," said Kadokato

"So Me and Sasuke is did that in the firt time because we have more chakra?" Naruto asked

"Yes Sasuke has high genin chakra reserves and you has chakra reserves at least equal to the Jonin" Kadokato said.

" I am Awesome" Naruto said

"But it means that you will difficult to do this exercise " Kadokato say make Naruto fall anime style.

"Look like Dobe is the slowest in this team" Sasuke said as he walked up the tree make Naruto glared at him.

"Of course there are also a way learn quickly with high chakra reserves" Katori said catch Naruto attention.

"What way" Naruto asked

"Shadow clone jutsu" Katori said.

"Why that Justu can help me learn quick?" Naruto ask

"You can use that Jutsu and create a lot but do not know the secret of this Jutsu" Karoti said sweat dropped.

""What secret" Naruto asked

"Okay create a clone go" Karoti said and Naruto created a division body along with the body of Katori going to a different place every natural sight that startled.

"What secret ?" Naruto asked.

"Okay create a clone" Katoti said and Naruto created one Shadow clone with Katori clone go to out of everyone Naruto fell something.

"You fell that?" Katori ask.

"You clone hit me" Naruto said

"When shadow clone dispel everything that hthe clone learned is transmitted to the shadow clone was originally created for scouting" Kakashi explained.

"That amazing" Naruto said.

"How come they don't teach us in the academy" Sakura ask.

"Because it's a forbidden jutsu" Kakashi said

"The shadow clone takes the great amounts of chakra to perform and for most creating a single shadow clone can kill the user." Kadokato explained.

With that information Naruto quickly create 30 clone and begin do the last session are three genin were exhausted but all of them can walked up the tree .

"Do you guy know how to use element Jutsu" Katori ask.

"Yes I Know one fire justsu" Sasuke said.

"Only you" Katori blind.

"Strang because in geinin team all members are a least know one element Jutsu" Katori said.

"Because I see my team not ready to learn that" Kakashi said

"Not ready" Katori said.

"When they had those headband that mean they ready for the life of shinobi and you misson are to help them" Katori said to Kakashi face "And you tell me they not ready"

"For the Anbu I was a disappointed about the way you taught them" Katori said "If you're not serious train you team, the next time your they will dead while you watching helplessly" Katori then turn and walk away with Kadokato follow him leave a stune Kakashi with his genin team.

**## With Katori and Kadokato ##**

"That stupid lazy irresponsible asshole" Katori said.

"You should calm Katori! Kakashi still feel guilty for the deaths of his two team mate Obito and Rin "said Kadokato

"But not because that he became lazy and not paying attention to his team," said the Katori "We are too lost many teamate during the civil war, but we do not embrace the past."

Kadokato was silent because Katori right in civil war they both have seen their comrades die in front of two continued walking until they found Isamu and Katsumi stood in font Tazuna house.

"What happened?" Katsumi asked to see Katori in four mood.

"We discovered that Kakashi birng a genin team do a A rank misson without teach them a singer jutsu or teach them proprt charka control" Kadokato said.

Katsumi look for a moment, then sighed, "That guy makes a good Anbu but a bad teacher"

"Yeah! what you've discovered" Katori questions.

"It seems that people are afraid of Gato and His men is looting throughout the village," said Katsumi.

"So you have to find his hideout" ask Kadokato

"Yes! But I also discovered that he intends to hire a few Missing-nin to support Zabuza assassinate Tazuna" said Katsumi.

"Then we will discuss this with Kakashi" Katori said.

**## Later that day. Tazuna house ##**

Katori told Kakashi about Gato hire Missing-nin to support Zabuza makes him worry. The group together to discuss plans to deal with Missing-nin group as Inari came in and shot a disgusted look at the group before decaring how they were all stupid to face Gato and were just going to die which Naruto angrily refused was the case.

"What would you know about pain I bet you all lived shelted lives in that ninja village of yours you don't know what suffring is" Inari yelled after Naruto had denied what they were doing was futile.

"So what? Thing are bad but you know what, I have had it much worse, you still have a mother who lover you and a Grandfather, a house to keep you warm and food every night. You don't know what it's look like to be hate in you own village for something that is out of you control. You don't know what it's look like to be beaten and kicked out of shops and forced to go throught the garbage for food. You think you life is bad fine, but don't just sit around and moan about it do something about it fight back, don't be a coward...Kakashi sensei I'm going out to clear my head" and with that Naruto stormed out the front door.

"Kakashi sensei Naruto life couldn't have been that bad right?" Sakura ask.

"No Sakura, everything he said was true, Naruto wars kicked out of the orphanage at age 4 and lived on the streets for months before I found him and took him to the Hokage. The Hokage gave Naruto an apartment but he learn every thing for himself, and was constantly being beaten and kicked out of stores. And that is the watered down version" Kakashi said shocking the group.

"Let me talk to Naruto," said Isamu and follow Naruto.

Kakashi about to stop him but Katsumi quick says, "Let him! Isamu also have a childhood like Naruto so he will talk Naruto better".

Katori look at Inari "You say that I don't understand suffering? Well let me tell you something, I lost a lot of friend during a civil war in front of my eyes and all I can do is watch them dead. My godfather the one I respect sacrificed himself to save the village he love while the village is scorned his sacrificed" Katori said the boy "So you tell me, do I know suffering or not?" he then walked out the house.

"My parents are killed by man I respect the most," said Katsumi

"The whole village and many people in my clane because how I look" Kadokato said as he follow Katori.

"My parents are killed by one I respect the most," said just said nothing and ran off into his room and slammed the door behind him.

** Another chapter I'am fire up one more chapter and we will see a lot of action. Anh with this chapter i will begin wirite the next chapter to my other fanfic Super Sentai GX.  
**

**And you guy don't worry about I left this fic because I already finished write next four chapter I had a lot of free time.**

**After a Wave Arc will go to Kinzoku and see they reaction when hear that Naruto alive. There will be a lot of piss of people when they here about Nartuo life. You doom Konoha.**

**With that the Chunin exam Arc will begin and I need you guy help. I need a few oc about 9 people to my genin team form Kinzoku to enter the Chunin exam they had a Kekkei Genkai (Steel Release, Swift Release, Poisen Release, Scorch Release, Magnet Release, Shikotsumyaku, ****Phasing Rlease the bloodline help them go thoght a object,Trace Release help them created weapon from chakar, and the last bloodline you guy decide) I hope you guy can help me.**

**That all Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But i own my oc .**

**## In the Woods Near Tazuna House ##**

Naruto stomed out of the house and he made his way to woods and gaze upon to the dark sky. He needed to forget his previous argument with Inari.

"You really shouldn't blame to him, he's just naive" A voice spoke Naruto turned around and saw Isamu.

"It's just...To me grow up alone,hate for something I can't control compare to me he has a good life" Naruto relied and Ismau sat down next to him.

"Year! Compared to Jinchuuriki like us,the boy had a good life" Isamu said make Naruto wideyed look at him.

"You are a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto ask

"Yes! I am the Jinchuuriki of the Black Dragon" Isamu replied.

"I never thought there are same one like me " Naruto said to feel excited.

"Actually, there are many people like you and me" Isamu said

"Really"

"Year! They are treated like you and me"

"Why! The villagers hated me because I keep things killed their families but the others they did not do anything"

"Because they want to have a weapon Naruto! Jinchuuriki for every village is just a tool .They treat us like that so they can manipulate us and make us do anything they want to be accepted recognition "

"So too them we just only the tool" Naruto said fell angry.

"Yes," said Isamu.

"Wrong, we are not a tool, we also had own can not understand the difference between a human and a tool that they are were the real Demon not us " Naruto said.

Isamu look Naruto suprised for a moment before laughed suddenly.

" why are you laughing?" Naruto asked

"Because you just said the words that Katori told me when I think I'm just a tool only," said Isamu.

"And I have to beat you hard to make you understand after I say that" Katori suddenly said make Naruto and Isamu jumped.

"How long you stood there?" Isamu asked.

"Me and Kadokato stand here since you tell Naruto about you are a Jinchuuriki" said Katori as Kadokato appeared behind him.

"You two know Isamu be a Jinchuuriki and did not hate him?" Naruto asked

"Why should hate him. It's not like he's required to be a Dragon seal in him" Katori said

"Not like many people we know the difference between a Kunai and a Scrolls." Kadokato said, "And I think that in Konoha that there are still have a people who care about you even though you are a Jinchuuriki".

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"I think we should introduce each other," said Katori

"Did not we already do this when we met " Naruto said

"Oh no I mean talk about hobbies, dreams, like what hate what" Katori said.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"I'll do first My named Saika Katori I like guns, swords, family, my friends, and my home village.I hate traitors, those who think their better than others, and those who see others as they my goal is to realize the promise with my godfather, "said Katori.

"What's Promise" Naruto asked.

"Secret" Katori said Kadokato step up.

"My name is Kadokato I like insects, my friends, my wife.I do not like those harm insects without reason and those just people based on how they now my goals is become a good Clan head.

"You married?" Naruto ask.

"Yes," said Kadokato

"Ok my turn! My named Isamu I like swords, my friends, my wife Katsumi.I not like traitors and those who harm my the people i care . Now my goal is to enjoy life together with my wife. " Isamu say

"Katsumi-san is you wife," Naruto said.

"Yes, and she's not care about me are Jinchuuriki" Isamu said, "Okay you turn Naruto".

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto I love ramen, trainung and those important to me.I hate to wait ramen cook ,a guys think they are better than others like my hobbies is train, pranks people,gaiden and my dream is to become Hokage. "

'To become Hokage eh! He truly is uncle Minato son 'Katori think

'Like ramen and pranks people is Kushina-san with Minato-san look' Kadokato think.

"To become Hokage eh! That a big Dream Naruto" said Isamu

"And I will do that" said Naruto

"That a spirit" Isamu said.

"Thank you," Naruto said

"Hey Naruto can you say about people who you care in Konoha" Katori ask.

"Why do you ask that," Naruto said.

"I just want to know how they like" Katori said.

"There the Ichiraku ramen family they awlay good to me, then a Anbu wear a Inu mask he always watching me went I was a kids. and then the Hokage he always visit me at my birthday and had a gift to me" Naruto smile when talk about it.

"Ichiraku family sure they know Naruto is the son of Kushina-san and Inu mask Anbu must be Kakashi look like he not bad at I think,Hiruzen was always good with people not care about who they are just like mother said unfortunately he always think people can change 'Katori think.

"Do you had someone you like?" Isamu ask

"I had Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

"From what I see she like Sasuke guy than like you" Kadokato said.

"I do not understand why girls like that guys" Naruto wondered.

"Because the girls always liked guys just say little cold." Isamu said.

"I'm bet the girl in you class that they all like Sasuke guy" Katori said.

"Not all my class there are a girl does not like Sasuke," Naruto said

"Who is that" Katori asked.

"Hinata Hyuga" Naruto said

"Hyuga do not like Uchiha because they always think their eyes better than Uchiha the same with Uchiha" said Katori.

"Actually because she is very shy and always fainting" Naruto said

"Why did she faint" asked Kadokato

"I do not know every time I talk to her. Her always become red and faint" Naruto said make other sweet drop.

"Naruto may I asked is she always faint when ariund other people" Isamu ask.

"Now you say! she always faint when aorund me" Naruto ask.

'Please do not tell me that this kid can not be that dense' Isamu think

'Please don't tell me this kid stupid just like Natsu and Gajeel ' Katori think

'Please work you brain Naruto' Kadotato think.

"Hey Naruto do you know how the girl act when around someone they like right?" Katori ask.

"I know she will definitely blushing, shy, and certainly would faint" Naruto say obviously and then click inside his head "Hinata likes me" Naruto yell.

"Of course" All three shouted.

"Now I feel like a fool when not recognize Hinata feeling" Naruto said hung his head.

"Now you realize that what you do about it " Kadokato asked.

"I think after I finish this misson I will ask her and we will talk to know more each other" Naruto said.

"I think you should do that," Isamu said.

"I think you should back to Tazuna house everyone on you team is worry about you" Katori said

"You right! I think I should go back," Naruto said as he go back Tazuna house.

"You're not going to tell Naruto about his parent?" asked Kadokato.

"Not now! But I will tell him to know before the mission ends," Katori said.

"Do you think how Naruto will react when he hear about that" Isamu asked

"I do not know! But I hope that he will give us the chance to repay for what Kushina and Minato did to Kinzoku" Katori said.

"I think that Konoha did not know that they screw up everything" Isamu smirked

"Yes! they didn't know how they screw up everything to much that the price they will pay is their life" Katori said as he his eyes flash something red with a symbol.

**Another chapter and next will be a fight with Zabuza and his men.I hope you guy will like what I write about the fight.**

**Some people ask me when Naruto learn aobut his legacy that make me think to much because I have two choice .One that Naruto will know about his legacy after Wave arc and the second is after a Chunin Exam but after few days think and be hit at the head that I will decide that Naruto will know about his legacy after Wave arc.**

**And for you Thor94 this stoy is about Naruto but the first few chapter will focused** **in Kinzoku gourp to explain who they are what they role in this story and after that will focused** ** Naruto ****in his fight in chunin exam in Konoha and his road to become Kinzokukage I think I spoiled too much.**

**And about his Naruto bloodline I will think about it. hope you guy follow me to know what I prepare for those guy in Konoha council and Danzo. You will see that guy piss of when he is been outsmart and some I chance about in chunin you will sure that Konoha chunini exam will be fun and crazy.**

**Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But i own my oc .**

**## A week later ##**

One week after the night after Naruto talking to Katori, Isamu and Kadokato . Kakasi continue train his team to with a one change that Kakashi was train them serious after all three have completed the exercise climbing trees Kakashi moved to guide them to walk on water and genin team has a show a great progress. Naruto is the most advanced after he knows the secret of Sadow clone jutsu he uses them to accelerate his training. During a training session Katsumi spoke with Sakura seriously about becoming a Kunouchi after many hours talking Katsumi finally convinced her. Now she good at in throw kunal and had advanced in Taijutsu. Sasuke still remanin at Sasuke. Now Kakashi and Katori group is preparing for the fight will take place on the bridge.

"Everyone ready ?" Kakashi asked, and everyone nodded. Katsumi and Katori has gather information and spy on Gato two find out that Zabuza would attack today since Haku was already healded from his shoulder wound as was Zabuza from chakra exhaustion.

"Now Gato has hired two more Missing-nin to assit Zabuza so when the fight begin he will send someone here." Kakashi said and brought his hand on his chin and began to think someone should stay to protect the Tsunami and Inari.

" How abour we leave Katsumi and Sakura stay here since Katsumi very good at melee and Sakura can support rest will go to the and Sasuke could fight with Haku, Kakashi and Isamu will fight Zabuza while Me and Kadokat will fight the last one and protect Tazuna " Katori suggested.

"Urm" Kakashi pondered " You and Kadokato will in a tight spot if either Haku or Zabuza split pass us and attack Tazuna" Kakashi point out. Katori thought for a moment.

"I can control my bugs to support Katori while I protect Tazuna and if one of them came to me, I will use that form," said Kadokato

"You sure about that?" Katori asked.

"I am," replied Kadokato

"What form" Sasuke asked

"One of Kadokato ability" Katori said.

"Okay everyone stick to the plane. Tazuna you ready?" Kakashi ask and Tazuna weakly nodded.

**## On the Bridge ##**

Tazuna was appoaching the bridge guarded by Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Katori, Kadokato and Isamu. They enter the bridge and there was a thick fog covering the area. Further into the bridge, everyone same that the workers were either knocked out or incapacitated.

"What... what happened?" Tazuna asked as he took a step back.

"Everyone get ready, Zabuza is here" Kakashi said as he drew a kunai"

"Perceptive aren't you Kakashi?" Zabuza's voice rang out. Three figures stepped out if the mist, revealing themselves are Zabuza, Haku, the third is a man about 22 year old with brown hair and wearing a Jonin attire have a kinzoku head band with the slash throught it.

"Kakashi we meet again. I'll enjoy the bounty on your head" Zabuza said in a dreary voice. "So many places ti choose from... I can slit you throat... stab into you heart... destroy you lungs... burst you kidneys..or break your spine" Zabuza continued saying while unleasing a lot killer intent. Everyone seem immune to it execpt Naruto Sasuke is sweating while Tazuna was already in the grounds as his legs gave out.

"Who is you new friend?" Kakashi ask.

Zazuza is about to replies "Ryunosuke one of ninja has betrayed Kinzoku and joined Ren when he manipulates Daimiyo attack Kinzoku" said Katori

Ryunosuke look to find who say that .When he saw Katari his eyes wide.

"That mask " Ryunosuke said with panic

"What's wrong" Zabuza asked

"Why are not you telling me that one of target is Saika Katori" Ryunosuke yell

"If he is what are you afraid à" Zabuza mock.

"Yes, mainly because he was famous for being show no merrcy for who has betray Kinzoku"

"If you are afraid to fight the out of my way. I and Haku we will deal with them," said Zabuza as he charged at Kakashi and Isamu. while Haku stating going through hand seals and said "Makyou Hyoushou". All around Naruto and Sasuke ice mirrors startd forming trapping them in a Ice dome. Haku walke to one of the mirrors and simple entered the mirror itself as he become nothing more than a reflection.

"I must get out of here ," said Ryunosuke and he prepare turning to go a voice spoke.

"Where you think you going ," Ryunosuke turned around and saw a Katori point a gun at hom

"Shit!" Ryunosuke curse "seems lke I had to fight you to get out of here," said Ryunosuke as he draw a kunai out and rushing towards Katori.

"Kadokato you protect Tazuna I will deal with this traitor" Katori told Kadokato when started firing towards Ryunosuke.

**### In Tazuna house ###**

Sakura and Katsumu are in front of Tazuna house face them is men about 26 year old and wearing a grey sleevelss vest and black paint with armored shins. the man has a Kumo. head band with the slash throught it.

"Just like Kakashi said Gato will sent some one to attack Tsunami and Inari" said Katsumi

"Yes, my name is Shinji" the missing-nin said, "And I here to kill you all" He rushed to Katsumi

"Sakura stay here," said Katsumi as she draw her sword.

"Suiton: Water whip" Shinji created a whip in his hand and swung it as Katsumi make her dove to the side to avoid it as she rush to him and bring the sword down to him

Shinji quickly dodged the slices and threw a few kunai towards Katsumi.

Katsumi quickly deflected all with her sword and quickly slash her sword "Wind Slash" a strong wind blast towards her opponent .Shinji recevied a full force of the attack and was sent backwards, slaming into the tree.

"Heh...you're good" Shinji said. He got up and then threw a water whip forward Katsumi bring her sword to block the attack but the water whip it cracked agints Sakra chest, sending her flying backwards.

"Sakura!" Katsumi yelled as she watched the genin get hit. A second later, the wate whip was wrapp around her wirst. and tried to pull her toward Shinji.

"Now I catch you " Shinji smiled as he pulled Kunai out with his free hand."

"Air Plam" Katsumi shoted a blast of air was shot from her free hand plam and hit Shinji in his chest throwing him backwards and left the water whip go.

Katsumi started running towards Sakura and check her "Sakura you okay?" Katsumi asked.

Sakura looked up Katsumi said, "I'm fine just a scratches." Suddenly Sakura pulled out a kunai and threw it past Katsumi shoulder.

Katsumi turn around and saw Sakura kunal hit on Shinji shoulder.

"You bitch" Shinji shouted.

"You won't hurt anyone ever agian" Katsumi growled birng her sword a strong wind form around it.

"Air Demon Sword" exclaimed Katsumi as she swing a sword sent a wind slash towars Shinji cut him in half killing him instantly.

Katsumi shet her sword and carry Sakura to the house.

Inari witnessed the fight and asked Katsumi "Why are you so strong"

Katsumi place Sakura one the chair and turn to him said, "Because I have to protect my teammates. Like you father did when he stood up against Gato"

Inari looked at Katsumi awe before running out the door

"Hey! Where you going?!" Katsumi yelld.

Inari turnd back to him and shoted back." I'm going to get everyone to stand up to Gato!" He then went and ran into the town. Katsumi smirked and begsn to heal Sakura.

**### Back on the Bridge ###**

"Steel release: impervious armor" said Ryunosuke create an armor around him block all the bullets from the gun of Katori.

'Shit! forgot this guy is a master uses Steel release 'Katori think, he can not attack range because the armor so instant Katori took his baton out and run towards Ryunosuke.

Katori raised his baton on cut down caused Ryunosuke. block it with his Kunai and jump to the riht

"Steel release: Metal spears" Ryunosuke throw a spear from his palms in Katori

Due to the unexpected Katori can not dodge ' I have to use it ' Katori think.

Ryunosuke surprised to see his lance fly through Katori as if he was a ghost.

"It's not possible" Ryunosuke said. "You aren't Bunshin, I can fell you chakra and you baton is pressing against my kunai" he explained.

"It's one of my most powerful jutsu" Katori said smiling .Ryunosuke rushed towards Katori, he jumped in the air.

"Steel Metal release sword" a sword creat from Ryunosuke hand and tried vertical slash. Katori side stepped and tried to kick him in the chest. Ryunosuke blocked and caught his leg threw him at the air

Katori quickly regained balance and landed on the ground. "Not bad but if you want to kill me you need to try hard" Katori said.

"As I has this armor you can not defeat me" said Ryunosuke.

"Really," said Katori bring his Baton channel a large amount of chakra in to it and stormed straight to Ryunosuke

Ryunosuke bring his arm up to block the attack but Katori to quick slam his baton into Ryunosuke armor and thow him to the side of the bridge.

"Aghh" Ryunosuke cried when he touched side of bridge .The hit is too strong he can not stand up look up he see Katori walk towards to him.

"Ryunosuke's Jonin of Kinzoku one of ninja has the ability to use Steel release done 6 A Rank, 16 B Rank, 35 C Rank, 60 D Rank misson. A good number for a Kinzoku ninja until he decided to kill a class of 36 people, including teachers to join Ren "said Katori

"Forgive me" begs Ryunosuke

"Traitors like you are not allowed to live, but a part of you can help me " Katori said before banging his baton down Ryunosuke cracking his skull.

"Another traitor down" Katori said. suddenly a vile of chakra inside mist blast of make Katori shock.

"No way this is the Nine-Tails chakra" Katori think.

**### Early inside ice dome ###**

Inside Naruto and Sasuke are difficult to deal with continuous shoot his senbon in both and switch positions between a mirrors to another mirrors.

"You can not dodge all of them" Haku said

'I're got to stay calm and forcus. See everything about this jutsu, and act!' Sasuke thought as he watched a reflection of Haku. Haku raised his arms and Sasuke eyes widened before he jumped away as senbon stabbed into the area he was previosly in.

'What?!' Haku was very confused, as was Naruto. He couldn't dodge the senbon before. when Sasuke look up, both of them could see his red eyes, his right eye had one tomoe while his left one had two.

'The Sharingan? He activated it?' Naruto thought not notice Haku came out of the mirror doing on handed seals.

"Sensatsu Suisho" Haku called out. the water took the form of a thousand needles. Haku dircted the needles to Naruto. Naruto try to dodge it but some of it hit him and he was dropprd to the knee. Haku charged at him, attempting finish him off. While he did not like him, Sasuke did not wish death upon him. He jumped in the way of Haku chage but that's what Haku wanted. He launched senbon that connected all over Sasuke body but Sasuke still able to knock Haku away. Naruto watch in horror as Sasuke hit the ground with a thud.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouuted and made his way over to him. He could see that Sasuke was in the bad shape. "You stupid moron, what were you thinking jumping in like that? I told you to think before you did anything."

"That's just like you dobe. I save you life and you do nothing but bitch." Sasuke said. He coughed a little and felt himself go a little cold. " Damm it, it wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to kill my brother for his betrayal. I...can't...belive...I...died...because... my body...betrayed...me." with those last words, Sasuke's eyes closed.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted. He shook Sasuke's body but he did not wake up. Haku stood and looked at the two.

"Is this the first time that you have seen a friend die? you should be thankful to him saving your life. He truly died as a shinobi" Haku said.

"Die as a shinobi? Are you saying that he should proud about the way he died?!" Naruto snarled. A very potent and evil charka began to leak out of Naruto.

"What is this chakra? It's so vile and full of bloodlust. I can barely stand it' Haku thought. That when Naruto raised hi head and look right at Haku. Yhe once kind blue eyes were now red and filled with malice. He put Sasuke down and took a few steps and took a few steps forward. Haku watched as his featurs changed into something more animalistic. He release a inhuman roar which made his chakra skyrocket.

**### Out side the dome ###**

Katori stood feel the chakra 'No way this is the Nine-Tails chakra "Katori think.

'What happened to Naruto if not Kyuubi will not leak his chakra out to Naruto' Katori immediately to the chakra source.

On the other side of the bridge Kakashi and Isamu fight Zabuza when they few a chakra.

'Is this Kakashi doing? No, not even he could put this much chakra. What the hell is going on?!' Zabuza thought.

'Did the seal break? No it looks like it just had loosen enough fot him to use its' chakra. Still, what could have cause it?' Kakashi thought.

'What happened' Isaumu thought.

**'It seems the host of that fox are losing control his emotions'** A voice spoke in the Isamu head.

"What " Isamu think.

Kakashi suddenly discovered a large mass of small chakra that was on the unfished of the bridge.

"Called for some more reinforcements Zabuza?" Kakashi questin, much more to both other confusion..

"What are you talking about? It's only me, Haku and Ryunosuke " Zabuza told him.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Then explain the lage group on the other side of the bridge."

Zazbuza raised an eyebrow and glanced over to where Kakashi was mentioning. Since he created the mist around them, he was able too see through the technique if he wanted to, and he was able to see a large of thugs gathering on the other side.

"What's the Hell's going on?" Zabuza questioned.

"Looks like Gato is planning to betray you" Kakashi stated. Zabuza narrowed his eyes and let out a curses.

"I suggest we call a truce" Isamu suggested. The other two agreed.

**### Inside a Ice dome ###**

Haku quickly jumped into a mirror as Naruto charged at him. With one punch, Naruto shattered the mirror. He then launched a barrage of senbon at naruto. They struck the blond but it did not drop him. He roared and forced the needles out of him. Haku was surprised and shocked at the hate and malice in his chakra not notice him the kick was thrown by Naruto. It swnt the teen flying on into another mirror break it make Haku crashing hard into the ground in pain and his mask cracked.

'Forgive me Zabuza-sama, I cannot defeat this boy" Haku thought coughing a bit of blood.

Naruto step close to Haku hold his kunal prepape to kill him suddenly a hand grabbed Naruto's arm causing him to stop.

"Stop Naruto you was control you action" said Katori

Naruto looked up Katori his red eyes back to normal.

"What happened Katori-san" Naruto asked, "I remember I sam Sasuke took the attack for me"

"Sasuke fine he just be kknocked out and you had just you Kyuubi chakra to fight" Katori explain.

"Why did stop him." Katori looking down saw Haku questions.

"Because I don't want Naruto to kill people with he did not know what he doing" Katori said.

"You should let him kill me " Haku said with a sad tone.

"Why " Karori ask. Haku brgin to explan how Kekkei Genkai were heavily despised in Kiri and how his father killed his mother and try to kill him, only to be impaled when Haku activated his Kekkei Genkai by accident. Haku the toild him about how he meet Zabuza and swore to become his perfect tool.

"But now I am broken and have no use to Zabuza-sama" Haku said in sad tone.

"Pleasa kill me"

Katori shook his head, "I do not want to kill you"

"But...I have no value anymore" Haku protested.

"Bullshit" Naruto exclaimed, sending the fallen ninja a small glare. "with ypu abilities, you're more than worthless! You're a powerfull person with amazing abilities, so don't sell yourself shot"

Before Haku could respond a voice said "I really disappointed at you Zabuza to be defeated by a bunch of kids."

All looked toward the voice and saw Gato with the group of thugs.

"Gato, what's the meaning of this?" Zabuza said as he looked at the mass of thugs

"Gato's smiked got bigger and he said "You see, you missing-nin cost too much while the thugs will works for the minimum wage. So I'm going to kill you all and get some bounties if there are any."

"Perhaps you are right Kakashi" Zabuza said holding up his sword and preparing to rushed towards Gato then Ismau put his hand on Zabuza shoulder.

"We are all tire after fight each other let Kadokato finshied them" Isamu said when Kadokato approach them

"You think you can defeat us all " said one of the thugs.

Kadokato do some hand seal and immediately the light emitted when the light cover Kadokato end all surprises except Katori and Kadokato place is a creature standing between the beetle and human with hard blue skin like shell with a beetle horns .

"What is that thing " Gato shout.

"It's Kekkei Genkai of his family," Katori said.

Kadokato roar and ran towards Gato group. The thugs panicked tried slashing him but useless agian Kadokato body. Use his two hans Kadokato kill them one by one until only Gato remains.

"Please spar my life" Gato call a few bugs around him.

"Kill him," said Kadokato and insect hordes rushed to him and tear his flesh despire his cries.

Zabuza, Naruto, Tazuna pale when they saw that while Kakashi wide eyes when he realize how Gato was kill. When the bugs finshed eaten Gato the flying into Kadokato and he turn back everyone. And with the few hand seal Kadokato back to his human form, but with the hood down to reveal his face.

His face like a insect with blue skin yellow eyes and his mouth look like a beetle mouth.

"So this is why the village avoid you," Kakashi said Kadokato nodded.

"Ugh...Zabuza-sama..." Haku moaned as he tried to move.

"Take it easy Haku" Zabuza ordred as he laid the Hyoton use on the ground.

"I'm sorry... that I failed you" Haku said as he weakly looked up at the Missing-nin.

"It's fine " Zabuza sighed "you can't not win everything. Just look at, I lost my fight aginst Isama and Kakashi."

Haku was stunned, he was sure that he was going to get some form of punishment for his failure. But this... this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Though, I'm not sure about what we should do now" Zabuza said as he ran a hand throught his hair.

"How about you come to Kinzoku?" Katori sggested, causing everyone expect Kadokato and Isamu look at him surprise.

"You sure you can offer asylum for missing-nin?" Kakashi ask

"I'm sure that my mom would do it after hear Haku story and like to have expect swordman like Zabuza who also has a good sword of his hand" Katori said

"Not to mention you brother and dad will enjoy when hear one of the seven sword of the mist join the vilages." Kadokato said.

"If his grandfather heard first" Isamu said.

"Why would I even consider going to Kinzoku with you?" Zabuza ask.

"Aren't you tired of all the Hunter Ninja chasing you everywhere you go?" Naruto asked.

"He does make a good point" Haku agreed.

Zabuza sighed. "Alright, I suppose that I am stating to get tired of all running. I'm tired of living this kind of life. By the way, who is you mom?"

"That would be the Kinzokukage" Kadokato informed him.

Zabuza and Haku eyes widened at this. "You telling me this guy is the Kinzokukage son!".

Kadokato nodded "What are you laughing?" Kakashi asked when he see Isamu giggle.

"I'm a images as the face of Zabuza would like when he hear the name of Katori brother, father and grandfather" Isamu said.

"Why," Zabuza asked unsure not want to hear the answer.

"Because he's older brother is Saika Hakume, His father was Saika Yoshio and his grandfather is Saika Tamotsu" said Isamu.

After listening that Zabuza looked like he want to crying a lot, but he decided by fainting.

"It not like i image" said Isamu looking unconscious Missing-nin.

Thump

Isamu turned toward the sound and saw Kakashi has fainting, "Probably Kakashi know them too" said Isamu.

"Great! now everyone to carry one of them" Katori said as he picked up Zabuza, Kadokato picked up Kakashi Isamu pick Sasuke. Naruto helped Haku to his feet as he was starting to feel them again.

"Is you brother, father and grandfather very scary?" Naruto ask.

"If only you knew," Katori said 'and what I could do to Konoha'

**Another chapter and one more chap naruto will know about hise parent.  
**

**How do I write about this fight I try hard write I hope is good .**

**I had update how what I work in my profile you guy can go there too see how story ****Progress and see my future project.**

**And I want too see you guy think about my future project. I hope you guy can adviece me.**

**Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But i own my oc .**

**### Tazuna house ###**

A few hours passed after the death of Gato, Katori with everyone back Tazuna house .Katsumi extremely surprised to see Zabuza and Haku with begin to explain everything and when she aske why Kakashi and Zabuza unconscious he explane Isamu say the name of his father, brother and grandfather that makes Katusmi beats a crap out of Isamu. When the village heard aobut the new Gato dead they celebrate the liberation of Wave. All of them celebrate except Team 7 and Team Katori mainly because they have to wait for Kakashi and Zabuza woke up.

"Uhmm ... my head" Zabuza and Kakashi woke up and looked around.

"Hey look! Someone had decided to wake up" Isamu said.

Naruto and Sakura go to Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I am fine," Kakashi said.

Haku go to Zabuza side to check him. Zabuza asked Haku "how long I was out?"

"Been a few hours Zabuza-sama" Haku said.

"I can not believe Zabuza Demon of the Mist faint when hear a few name" Isamu mock

"Sorry for my faint. But it's a perfectly normal thing people will do went they hear someone related to three people makes what I do is just child's play compared to them," said Zabuza point at Katori .

Katori look towards Zabuza "If that make you faint need I say more about my sister and great-grandfather name"

"I do not want to hear what! If listening I may will have heart attack," Zabuza said.

"Kakashi-sensei why your fainted upon hearing the name of Katori-san family" Sakura asked.

"Because they are one of the main reasons why the village does not want to attack it Kinzoku" Kakashi replied

"So they are the ones who survived in Kinzoku civil war " said Sasuke entered the room.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke said leaning against the wall. "You can tell why they are reasons for make Konoha attack Kinzoku?"

Kakashi looked for a moment and then turned to Katori "It was okay when I tell them about you relatives," Kakashi asked

"It okay! I wanted to hear the people outsiders Kinzoku say about them," Katori said.

"I'll start talking with Katori grand father! Saika Tamotsu also known as "Tamotsu red hand "because his hands stained red blood of his enemies. He commander a group named Claymore one. The group was established in the Sencond Great Shinobi War .Claymore one is known for spreading fear into the enemies and those who do not belong Kinzoku "Kakashi said

"They instill fear how?" Sasuke asked

"They never mercy to the enemy and not care if innocent people caught in war," Kakashi replied. "Like an attack on a base of Iwa! Claymore one attack and kill all the people in that base, there are a few Iwa ninja use they prisoners as hostages hope that Claymore one will mercilessly, but the soldiers of Claymore one kill all hostage who stand in they way that makes Iwa losses a large force. "

"They kill all the hostages and prisoners," Sakura said.

"Why would they do that?." Naruto yell.

"To be fear by people! That is Claymore one most important duty" Everyone turned to Katori "Not caring aobut the hostages and attacking anyway! Taking no prisoners. This is all to instill fear "(1)

"My grandfather always so when I would ask about Claymore one" said Katori "He also say Claymore one is the name to be fear

"Why did he say that?" Naruto asked

"That I can not answer," Katori said.

"What about you dad! He is just like that?" Naruto asked.

"Katori father is diffrent story" Zabuza said.

"Katori father! Saika Yoshio "Black Wolf" comander a unit name "Hell hound" a group of gunner specialist to attack at ninja enemy hideout in Land of Shadow not know how they do but they always find out the target. "Zabuza said looking towards Katori.

"Your father made Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist suffered heavy losses by killing 5 of 7 they people," Zabuza said.

"My father was a good gunner he also train more a way of sword with some samurai is in the village," said Katori.

"His father was also know at who fight equal at our Fourth Hokage" Kakashi said.

"What! Katori father fight equal with the Fourth" Naruto said suprise

"And my father decided that the Fourth is his etenal rival" Katori laught while Kakashi shiver when he hear about etenal rival

"What about Katori brother?" Sauske asked.

"He is know as a skilled samurai with a skill use sword better than Zabuza or any elite samurai in Land of Iron" said Isamu

"Saika Hakumen samurai commander whose mission is to protect our Daimiyo" said Katsumi.

"Actually, this new group formed after the Civil War," said Katori

"Your family are all monster" said Kadokato

"Yes! But no matter how they have all fear one thing" Katori said.

"And That is?" Kadokato asked.

" A wrath of pregnant women," Katori said as he, Kadokato and Isamu shiver

"Yes! When you brother wife pregnant you and me had bring a shield every time visit them," said Isamu

"I'm always in that form to able withstand her wrath Kadokato said.

" What form I keep hearing ?" Sasuke asked.

"I do not want to talk about it," said Kadokato

"I saw that form of you, it rather cool," Naruto said making Kadokato eyes widened Kadokato

"So you're not afraid of that form?" Kadokato asked Naruto.

"Why be afraid," Naruto said, "I still think Shino will love to see that "

"Who is Shino?" Kadokato questions

"A person in my class he loves bugs" Naruto said

"Because he's the Aburame clan who use insects use to fight," said Kakashi turned to Kadokato.

Kadokato-san I can ask you one thing," Kakashi asked

"What?" Kadokato say

"This you have joined the group attacked the residence of the ninja group kidnapped daughter of fire damiyo?" Kakashi asked Kadokato makes him surprise.

"Why do you know I in that" asked Kadokato

"Because of the way you killed Gato like some ninja got killed," Kakashi replied

"So Kinzoku group was attacked there is a Katori-san group" Sakura said.

"That time is just me, Katori and his siblings ! Katsumi and Isamu is not there," answered Kadokato.

"Well I think talk is enough! Why wont we joint the party in the villagers," Katori said.

"I think it's a good idea tt" Isamu said turned to Katsumi "Want to go with me Katsumi-chan"

"Of course," said Katsumi blush and grabbed Isamu when both go to the party.

"I do not think Isamu-san and Tatsumi-san's close like that" Haku wonder when he saw Tatsumi beat Isamu

"Because they are marrie," said Katori

"lucky guy" Zabuza mumber.

"So Zabuza what do you think about my suggestion?" Katori questions

"After thinking and hear about you family I think I should go to Kinzoku" said Zabuza

"But actually there is a reason why I have a little worried when joined Kinzoku" Zabuza said makes Katori look.

"Because Haku bloodline you fear he will go CRA?" ask Katori.

"Yes"

"Do not worry Haku will go CRA if he don't want" Katori said "Kinzoku not have civilian council"

"Really?"

"Actually, It has until Me and Kadokatoi kill them all" said Katori makes everyone in the room eyes wide.

"Why did you kill them," Naruto asked.

"Simply because they take advantage of their power began a force my friends go through CRA" Katori said, "One of them went crazy and suicide and they simply say 'unfortunately she died at an early when she can breed a few more baby before she has no use" Katori grow.

"And that the last straw Me and Kadokato massacred all of them" Katori said.

"And you guy not be punished about that?" Zabuza asked.

"Well w have, but the Fifth Kinzoku have discovered that they are Ren spy so just be punished for not let them live to get information," Katori said.

"And now Katori morhter is Kinzoku she has decided to no longer have a civilian council anymore" Kadokato added.

"If so, then we will join Kinzoku " Zabuza said.

"It's great," Katori said

Zabuza stood up and invited Kakashi to go a few drink . Saskura then continued to ask Sasuke join the party with her. Katori go to Naruto

"Naruto," Katori said "Can you go walk with me for a while"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have something want say to you" Katori reply.

"Okay," Naruto said, and he went out with Katori.

**Finaly now naruto will know about his parent. I had write the chapter but I want to check and make it better. After that we will go back to Kinzoku to hear about Naruto and they plane at the chunin exam. there will be a time skip in that and a few character from few manga I read will apper and you will know who  
**

**Thor94 I make the fight between Haku and Naruto is a canon because Kakashi is just train them Chakra control and few Taijutsu so he cannot win Haku with that and I also want that so in the final chunin exam I will show him how he fight after one month train. Thank for you review.  
**

**About Katori brother why I take a litter about him I plan very good for him in chunin exam. **

**Men to much good fanfic to read that make me think about add few people in manga to this fic which i already add Akame ga kiru,Fairy tail, ****Pumpkin scissors and a few more I sure you guy will know when hear them while not to destroy the plot.  
**

**(1) the world Katori said is from a manga know at Pumpkin scissors**

**Now about Transformers x Sekirei fanfic I had not yet decide the main character so I need you guy ****adviece who do you think I shold choice Soundwave or Shockwave please tell me.**

**Read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But I own my oc .**

**### Outside Tazuna House ###**

Katori with Naruto going to stand at the edge of the look Naruto for a moment and think how to tell Naruta about his parent.

"Katori-san something worng you look space out?" Naruto asked.

"I'm thinking how to talk to you about this thing," said Katori.

"it really important ?"

"It about you parent" said Katori makes Naruto eyes widen.

"You ... know who is my parents ?"

"Yes"

"Please tell me about them " Naruto grabbed the shirt of Katori that make him suprise, "Tell me how about them . They love me or not. Please," begged Naruto. He needs to know about his parents, and how they are love him or not.

"Calm down Naruto" said Katori on the boy, "I'll tell you about them, but I want you do me a one thing"

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"That you will listen to all of what I said before drawing conclusions about you parents," said Katori.

"I will" said Naruto. Katori motioned for him to sit down .

Katori take a deep breath before saying, "Okay! I'll start with you mother. She name Kushina Uzumaki she is granddaughter of Kane, Uzukage of Uzushiogakure of Land of Whirlpools" make Naruto eyes widen.

"My mother is Uzukage Granddaughter?" Naruto ask.

"In fact, you mother was the daughter of Daimyo Land of Whirlpools" Katori said, "Do you know that Uzumaki is a Clan right?" Naruto shook his head.

'Hiruzen you had a lot to say here' Katori think.

"Let me tell you about Uzumaki clan" Katori said " The Uzumaki clan are the distant blood relatives with The Senju clane of Konoha. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu. They also possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of are very powerful and even had they owe village known as Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools "

"Is the village still exist?" Naruto asked with hope.

"I'm sorry because respected and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill in The Second Shinobi World War the village was destroyed by the allie from Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. Those who survived were scattered all around the world, "said Katori noticed Naruto sad face.

"The day of Uzushiogakure destruction is considered one of the most humiliating day for Kinzokugakure"

"Why?"

"Because we probably could have reinforcements for Uzushio if the information call help come in time " Katori said, "When we learned and sent reinforcements to Uzushio,the village was destroyed. My grandfather commanded Claymore is one of Uzukage friend was furious and ordered kill ninja was there. "Katori said Naruto looked surprised.

"Then Kinzoku has declared war on the allied Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and then win with all the Uzushio scrolls contain about ther seal jutsu and history."

"Then why my mother was in Konoha?" Naruto asked

"Because Naruto you are the Third hold the kyuubi"

"What do you mean?"

"The first Kyuubi content is Uzumaki Mito wife of Hashirama Senju the First Hokage of Konoha. The second is you morther."Naruto eyes widened

"My mother was the content of Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Because only Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi."

"You know Naruto you very just like you mother" Katori laugh.

"What do you mean" Naruto asked.

"Your mother very love ramen and enjoys pranks on others" Naruto blushed.

"You also has a few characteristics of you father," said Katori catch Naruto attention.

"Who is my Father?" Naruto asked.

Katori close his eyes took a deep breath 'Here is heartbreaking moments' "You father named Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard what Katori said. His idol, the one he respect, the one who seal the Kyuubi into him is his Father."Why? why would he seal the fucking Nine tailed Fox into his owe son! DId he have any idea what I would go through! Did he even care!" Naruto shouted as the tears streamed down his face.

"Listen here Naruto the monment Minato more happy when he became Hokage is when he found out he was going to be a father. He loved you very munch, I had no doubt about it" Katori shouted

Naruto suprise for Katori outbust. "Sorry it just you know he is my idol, who I respect".

"I understand Naruto" Katori said softly, "I'm actually surprised when I find out he seal Kyuubi into you"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Beacuse when the host of Kyuub been pregnancy the seal is weaken that make him can escape the they need a seal master so they to adjusted the seal and prevent Kyuubi to escape." Katori said "You mother and father are both the best seal master in the world so I think somthing had happened when you birth."

"Then my father because he wanted to protect his village decided to seal the Kyuube at me," Naruto said.

"Yes"

"So why anyone didn't tell me about them?" Naruto ask.

"Because you parents had a lot of enemies if they know they will send ninja to kill you" Katori answered, "I can understand why Hiruzen did not talk about you parents, but I do not understand what hell he thinks to let everyone know you are the host of Kyuubi. I mean, he does not tell them about your mother so why talk about you to them."

"He told me that one day they will change and accept me Naruto said "He said that when I know the truth about the Kyuubi".

"The villagers will change " Katori laugh "The Third Hokage's he truly a food, a comedy"

"He believed that the village will be changed, but the facts the village will changed him" Katori chuckled.

"Katori-san if Hokage know my parents then the Anbu wear the Inu mask must know?" Naruto said.

"That Anbu know I even know who he is"

"Who?"

"It you sensei Kakashi" Katori answed Naruto eyes widened

"Kakashi-sensei know about my parents"

"Of course, after all he is you father student"

"So why he did not adopt me when my parents died"

"I think it is because he was hurt after the death of his two comrades and then you father so the Third think he didn't readdy for take care of you"

"Actually is you godparent supposed to take care of you when you parents die"

"I have godparent " Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes! You godfather was Jiraya the Toad sennin,you godmother's is Tsunade Senju granddaugter of the First."

"So why are they not there when I was thrown out of the orphanage?"

"I can not speak for Jiraya but Tsunade, I can say that she did not know you was still alive," said Katori

"Why you know that?"

"Because when I asked her about you. She cried a lot always said that it was her fault for not be there and let you and you mother died. She love you mother like her owe child so when she hear her die she has vowed to never return to Konoha anymore because it always reminded of what she has lost " Katori explains

After for a long time Katori and Naruto said nothing both conitue both continued to look out the are trying to handle what Katori just say aobut his parents, about his godparent.

"Katori-san" Naruto said catch Katori attendtion.

"What is it Naruto?" Katori said.

"Why do you know about these not from Konoha?"

"I know this! Because my father is rivals and also a friend of you father Naruto" Katori said "Both fight against each other in The Third Shinobi world war the fight so much that they become friend of each other."

"How close they were?" Naruto asked.

"Close to my father ask you parents become my godparents" Katori said.

"My parents are you godparents?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry Naruto," said Katori makes Naruo surprised.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because if I know you are alive I would have to take care of you when you parents die"

"It's not you fault! You did not know I still alive " Naruto smiled at Katori.

"You really just like you mother there," said Kadokato stepped out of the shadow.

"How long you were there?" Katori questions

"I'm here from the beginning of the conversation"

"So you also know who is my parents?"

"I know because you parents is one who does not care about how I look"

"So you guy could tell me more about my parents," Naruto said, and the two spent many hours to speak to Naruto hear what they know about his continue until they realized that it was getting dark.

"Hey Naruto is began to dark and I think we should go " said Kadokato

"Naruto I want to ask you one thing before we go back?" Katori said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"After hearing all about his parents. What you will do now"

"I would definitely be a good ninja to make them proud," Naruto said

"What about Konoha."

"I think I will give them one last chance to see if it can change not" .Naruto said, "I will not tell them that I know the truth to see if it could change"

"Naruto if they can change then become a good Hokage so you can lead them, If not come to Kinzoku we will welcome you." Katroi said.

"I will thank you! For telling me the truth Katori-Ni, Kadokato-Ni," said Naruto felt a connection with both

"Is nothing Naruto-Otouto" Katori said and left with Naruto and Kadokato.

**Naruto finally know about is parents. I hope this chapter is good if not then I really sorry to not make is good with you guy hope. **

**Now affter this chapter we will had 5 chapter about Kinzoku and what they will do aobut Naruto and Kinzoku and I sure two next chapter will have more 3000 world.**

**And the end of this month we will had a speacial chapter this one is request from my brother and I think is realy good so hope you guy will read it.**

**Read and review.**

Yashima, the Sekirei Number 84 was in a really bad situation.

Today she was searching for her Ashikabi, but now a guy who apparently somehow managed to get information about the Sekirei Plan is about to Wing Her… even as she doesn't want.

"Oh, shut up!" Yelled the guy who is about to wing this Sekirei against her will, "I spend a lot of time tracking you and you're not going to escape now!" Junichi Tanigawa is the name of this man.  
**  
**He was about to do the Winging of this Sekirei, and nobody could stop him now!

…Or so he thought.

Then there is a noise make Junichi Tanigawa and Yashima to look at it

In from of them is the giant robot look at them is had a symbol on it a purple face.

Unknown to the robot, Yashima was feeling something inside her reacting to the robot. And since she is a Sekirei, there is only one possible thing that could  
mean…

'Ashikabi-sama…' She thought

**What do you guy think this is the review for my fanfic transformer x sekirei I write. But I stilll not decide who is the main character Shockwave or Soundwave. I hope you guy can help me to decide who should be the main and from that make a tile**

**If you chose Shockwave the story will be The Logic Ashikabi and if you chose Soundwave the story will be The Silent ****Ashikabi.  
**

**PLease Pm for me or review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But I own my oc .**

**## Few Days Later ##**

Everyone was at Tazuna's place packing to leave. The bridge was complete and the Wave was starting to recover from Gato's tyranny. Haku became good friends with Naruto since they shared a common background. They were both hated and chased away from what they contained ether it be a demon or bloodline.

Haku and Sasuke recovered very well . Katsumi quickly impressed by Sakaru skill with first aid and suggestions about becoming a medic-nin. Zabuza impressed by Isamu skill with sword and want to fight him.

Everyone from town was gathered up in the bridge saying their goodbyes to their hero's. The brave people that killed Gato and freed the Wave.

"Don't cry Inari, I'll come visit" - Naruto said. Inari simply nodded.

"Take care old man" - Naruto said to Tazuna.

"Goodbye and don't forget to visit." - Tazuna said .

"It Time to our group split up here" said Katori.

"I will miss you Katori-ni" Naruto said as he hug Katori.

"Do not worry Naruto we will meet again at the Chunin exams will be held in Konoha " said Katori.

"What is the Chunin exam?" Naruto asked

"It is an exam conducted for the genin to see they has the ability to become Chunin or not," said Kadokato.

"That mean if I pass I will become Chunin?" Naruto ask.

"Yes," Katori laugh.

"So we'll see each other," Naruto said.

"Yes, I hope you will join the exam," said Katori.

"I intend to let them join," said Kakashi makes team Katori look at him surprise.

"What," Kakashi said, "Of course I have to train my team to let them ready for the Exam"

"I hope you do not let me down," Katori tells Kakashi.

"Zabuza-san, Haku Take care " Naruto said.

"You too Naruto" Haku said.

"Try not to get you self kill kid," Zabuza said that Naruto frowned and left with his team.

"What should we name the bridge?" - One of the towns people asked.

"How about 'The super great Tazuna bridge'?" -Tazuna said and Tsunami bonked him in the head.

"If He name that I don't know anyone want to walk in this bridge" said Isamu sweatdrop.

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge' since he was the one that convinced Inari to fight for what he wants?" - Tsunami replied and everyone agreed.

"The great Naruto bridge it is"- Tazuna said watching everyone leave.

"It seems that Naruto has inspiration to everyone," said Katori.

"Yes," said Kadokato "And I feel like we just witnessed the legendary about to begin there"

"He will certainly do something great," said Isamu.

"Yes, if the stupid Konoha Council realize it," said Katsumi.

Katori team say goodbye to Tazuna and leave with Zabuza and Haku go with them.

**### 1 Day Later ###**

"We're back!" Naruto cheered when he saw Kinzoku standing proudly before him.

"You seems happy to return here ," said Katsumi.

"So this is Kinzoku" Zabuza said as he look the the village in front of him.

The village is locate on the island in the middle of the lake. The village is surrounded by three layers of the wall. Behind each wall are a bulding and house. There are four bridge to go into the village locate each direction .Around the lake have a small village.

"Got to admit, the place looks more welcoming than Kiri," Zabuza said as he looked at the gates.

"Indeed," Haku nodded,

"Yes, and with this position!, The village hardly be attacked," Haku said, "it also seems better without a small army standing guard."

Zabuza quickly asked, "Did not make many ninja easily break into it if if there aren't any large number of forces to discourage them from attacking?"

"The gate is been protect by my sister guard" Katori said "And they check very carefully before let anyone in. And if they get in , they will never get out again, because my force watch inside the village and never let anyone get in and can escape easy"Zabuza nodded and they continued walking.

Eventually, they came upon the gates and saw a group of six people standing .They wore a silver knight armor and holding a spear.

""Team Katori reporting from a joint mission in Nami, with us are some guests who are interested in joining Konoha," Kakashi said as he approached the group. The gate guards looked up to see Zabuza and Haku behind him.

"Z-Zabuza Momochi?!" One of the guard stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, they have a proposition for Hokage-sama and want to join the village," Katori said.

"What we have here " a voice spoke makes people look. They saw a girl in a knight black armor with black cloak, a black shield attack on her hand, her side wearing a small sword. She has a long orange hair to the middle of her back , she has a brown eyes.

"It's Saika Shiori." Zabuza said, "they said her speed with sword very fast make the normal eye can not see"

"Hi Nee-chan" said Katori makes Zabuza looked at him wideeyed

"She is your sister" Zabuza yell.

"Yes," Katori said.

"You guy just returned from misson do you?" said Shiori.

"Yes," said Katori .Shiori look towards Zabuza.

"Why you guy had one swordman of the mist with you?"

"I invite them to join Kinzoku" said Katori.

"This is the third time in the day " Shiori said putting her hand on the face sighed.

"What do you mean?" Katori asked.

"Today Natsu's group recently returned from missions and carry two kids with them it seems one of them has Kekkei Genkai" Shiori

"What about the second" Katori asked.

"Wave Group back from the missions to carry a wounded girl she is been attack" Shiori reply

"Are you sure ? "Katori ask" She was attacked by who ?"

"I do not know but Wave says she was attacked by the Iwa ninja" said Shiori again.

"Okay! I'll ask mom for more" sighed Katori.

Shiori looked toward Haku "Why is a beautiful little girl went with the Demon of the mist" she asked glancing at Zabuza makes him nervous.

"Sorry! Though for my appearance I am a boy" Haku said.

"What," cried Shiori. Making Katori team laugh.

"No matter how many times I see, this is always funny," said Isamu.

"Yes," said Katsumi.

"It's okay! Shiori-san" We also have the same reaction when we first thought he was a girl. "Kadokato say.

"So now you guy go back to report Kinzokukage-sama" said Shiori

"Yes! And there may be an emergency meeting to take place there," said Katori makes Shiori surprise.

"Why the emergency meeting?" Shiori asked.

"As you will know went is come," Katori said seriously. The groups continued to walk.

The groups came in front the Kinzoku Kage office, befor the group entered, they heard voices coming from the other side .

"Want fight Flame Brain," a male voice shout.

"Bring it on Ice Feak," a male voice shout back.

"Both of you silence," a female voice shouted.

"Yes, sir," both male voice speaking in fear

"Great the two guys fight in front mother again" Katori sigh opening the door.

As the group walked in. They see Kinzokukage sitting on the desk in front of her were two groups of people.

The first group is a group of four people, including , two male two female. The first boy had a black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He wears an open-collared, one-sleeved his neck is a scale-patterned scarf.

The second boy had a spiky black-colored hair and has a dark blue eyes. He only wear a black jean.

The fist girl has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair tied by ribbons in wear a blue dress ,She also wears black, leather high heeled boots.

The second girl had a long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She wear a custom armor ,a blue skirt, and black boots. and with them is a blue cat.

The second group also has four people, two male two first boy had a short dark blue hair and eyes. He wears a blue jacket and a orange scarf with an anchor on it. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots.

The second male is a young man with fair blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck.

The first female is young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

And last female of the grop is a girl she has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover .She also wears red gauntlet right now she been eating a cookie from a bag in her hand.

Katori look to the right see three peole sitting in a chair two female and one male.

The male is a kid he had a magenta eyes and long pale-green hair. His outfit consisted of a kimono with a jade-green inside and a grey outside along with cadet-blue pants with bandages down to his ankles.

The first female had a same age with had a dark eyes and light blue hair, wore a teal short kimono with a grey turtle neck and short sleeves with a jade-green rope belt around her waist, and red shorts, light purple wrist bands.

The second female had a shoulder-length brown hair with a single lock falling onto the right side of her face and going over her right eye just a little bit. She had steel-grey eyes. She wore a purple kimono dress with red trimmings. She also wore a yellow sash around her waist .

"Katori team returned from the misson in the Land of Wave" Katori said . Kinzokukage looked toward to Katori team.

When see Haku and Zabuza with Katori the woman sighed, "I'm sure these two want to join Kinzoku".

Katori nodded. Tomoko banging her face on the table makes people sweatdrop

"I had expect Katori would bring back some people with him but I did not expect the two other groups also brought a few people back with them" said Tomoko.

"I'm sorry Kinzoku Kage-same but I can not let two kids alone," said the red-haired woman.

"Is ok Erza after hearing the reason, I understand," Tomoko smile

"Thank you!Kinokukage-same" Erza bow.

"Well I'll let those two join Kinzoku." Tomoko said.

"Hai," said Erza

"With one condition," said Tomoko makes Erza attention

"What Conditions?".

"That Fairy tail will pay the repairs pill for the damage caused by those two idiots" Tomoka shoted point only two boy in Erza group .

"Why is my fault! It Gray is the froze half the town " the pink-haired pointing to the guy no wear a paint and now wearing only underwear.

"You also burn half a towns to Natsu" Gray said back.

"Put some clothe in Gray" Tomoko yell.

"What?" Gray looked down and found himself wearing only his underwear .

"I know it will happens " the brown-haired girl said.

"I sympathize with you Miss Lucy," said Kadokato

"Thank you," Lucy said again.

"Well now, you team is dissmiss and take two kids with you guy" Tomoko said and Erza team leave with the boy and a girl had a light blue hair.

"Now is you team next Wave" said Tomoko turned his attention to dark blue hair bou. "What happen?"

"Kinzokukage-sama, as you see after escorting clients to immediately return .On the way, we came across this little girl's party was attacked by the Iwa ninja. And her brothers was killed before we intervene. "Wave said.

Tomoko looked at Wave and turned to the girl sitting on chair.

"What's you name?" Tomoko asked.

the girl look at Tomoko for a moment and replied, "Kamizuru Suzumebachi"

"Kamizuru! it that the name of the clane use bee in Iwa"Kadokato speak.

"Yes! I have heard that this clan is losing its position and the respect of the people in the village after they lose Aburame clan from Konoha" Tomoko said, "Tell me why you was chased Iwa ninja."

Suzumebachi look for a moment and then said, "Since our lose to Aburame clan we loss recognition from our village and expelled from Iwa which makes the clan began to decline until the only remaining me and two brothers alone. Now the whole clane now just only me left" Suzumebachi started to cry.

"I'm sorry for you lost" said Tomoko.

"Kinizokukage-sama can you let her join our village" brown-haired man said.

Sure Run! But who will take care of this girl," said Tomoko.

"She can stay with me" blonde hair raise her hand.

"Are you sure that Leone?" Tomoko asked.

"Sure I can let her stay with me until she found a apartments" Leone said.

"Okay! Suzumebachi you will now be Kinzoku ninja but before you could join I want you follow Kurome so can ask what you was doing before joining Kinzoku and you'll be tested in several fields to help us see where you stand to find you a team "Tomoko said.

"Thank Kinzokukage-same," said Suzumebachi bowed and went out with Wave group.

"Kurome" Tomoko call the attention of the girl holding a bag of cookie

"Yes Kinzokukage-sama?" Kurome questions

"Wait a little I have make some cookie," said Tomoko pulled out a the table a bag of cookie and give to Kurome

"Thank Kinzokukage-sama," said Kurome smile.

"Enjoy you meal," said Tomoko and Kurome go out of the room with her team.

"Okay! Katori start reporting the misson on to me," said Tomoko look at Katori.

Katori began to tell Tomoko about the mission to Nami, from meet up with team 7 and Zabuza to the battle on the course, he skip about Naruto.

Tomoko sighed and learn back on the chair "Honestly I do not know what Kiri think went they want to kill all the bloodline with Haku, we have a total four bloodline was chasing from Kiri"

"What do you mean! I remember we have only two clan were hunt by Kiri if you dont count Haku?" Katori ask.

"The girl with Natsu team name Guren see also been hunt by Kiri" Tomoko Reply

"What is her Kekkei Genkai?" Katsumi asked

" Crystal Release"

"That Kekkei Genkai also quite popular in the shinobi world war Three " said Isamu

"So what about the boy?" Kadokato asked. "He is Guren younger brother huh."

"No, he has not he name Yūkimaru and according to Erza his mother was killed by Guren wen she took care for her," Tomoko answered makes people gasp.

"Why did she do it ," Isamu demand.

"It seems that before Natsu group meets Guren was expelled from the village because of her ability she was takecare by a man and he ordered her killing some villages to test her ability when she finished exhausted and unconscious. She is been found by Yūkimaru mother , but because she want acceptance from her Master. Guren's killed Yūkimaru mother and Natsu team witness that and asked why she did that and brought her along with Yūkimaru "Tomoko explains.

"Do you know the name of her Maters? " ask Kastumi .

"Yes! It is Orochimaru" Tomoko answer makes everyone in the room eyes wide.

"What," Isamu yell.

"That sick bastard Orochimaru is Guren master" Katori had head a lot of this guy sick experiments

"It looks like he want Guren for his experiments" Kadokato say "It lucky that Natsu team saw her and brought here."

"Yes! If not, she will be uset as a tool for him and discarded when no longer valid," said Katusmi.

"It is fortunate," said Tomoko turned Zabuza "Tell me why I should let you join Kinzoku?"

"Kinzokukage-sama," Zabuza began as he stepped forward, "I can offer my abilities as a kenjutsu master to you village and train any ninja who is interested in becoming a kenjutsu user. Haku is the last known member of the Yuki clan and possesses the Hyoton ability."

In order for you to join, you'll need to go to T&amp;I for standard procedure to see if you will be loyal to the village. After that you will be on a three month probation restricted from leaving the village unless emergency situations arise."

"As for you," Hiruzen then turned to Haku, "since you are an unknown ninja who isn't in the Bingo book you'll be tested in several fields to help us see where you stand. Is this acceptable for the both of you?"

"Kinzokukage-sama," Zabuza and Haku answered.

"I have a suggestion," Katori said.

"What Suggest?" Tomoko asked

"During the three months you can let Zabuza become a Jonin sensei of a team Genin" Katori said.

"But that genin includes who?" asked Tomoko.

"I think the group can consists of Guren, Haku, Suzumebachi" said Katori.

"A group with three kid just join the village I not sure" Konome said.

"My team can watch him if in three month and we will watch him to went his team go misson outside the village

"Very well," Tomoko said snap her hand and two Anbu apper.

"You Two bring Zabuza and Haku to T &amp; I," said Tomoko and two Anbu shushin with Zabuza and Haku

"Okay Katori! Start to talk what you left from the report" Tomoko said.

"Yes, and very important," said Katori makes Tomoko focused on him.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**"

A loud scream coming from the Kinozkukage town with a murderous aura emanating from it.

'This must be an emergency meeting Katori said' Shiori thought when looking Anbu appeared before her after a scream.

**Now Tomoko know about Naruto and Kinzoku Council will had a meeting. In next chapter we will meet every clan and group in Kinzoku.**

**It will had many people from many game and anime. Anh they really familiar for who read manga and anime about them.  
**

**Also in this month we will had chapter 12 and one speacial chap.****  
**

**That all and please check my poll to chose whose should be the main character in next fic Shockwave or Soundwave.**

**Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But I own my oc .**

**### Kinzoku Council Room ###**

Kinzoku Council Room was a large room inside The Kinzokukage tower it had a thirty foot tall entrance with two equally sized double wooden doors to close it to outsiders. Inside the middle of the room was a large wooded round table that would allow up to thirty people to sit around it, one of the chairs around the table was larger than the others and more elegant in design. That seat was reserved for The Kinzokukage there was also another seat behind The Kinzokukage seat which was on a large stone pedestal with a seat on it which over looked the Council table this seat was for the Daimyo in which the Daimyo would be allowed to watch over the council meeting if she wished to and could add her input if it was required or asked. Also on the wall of the Council Room on the Right hand side of the Council table was portraits of other Kinzokukage. The room itself had also seals in its to prevent any anyone to outside the room to hear what was being said or what was going on in the room.

Shiori is the first to come into the meeting room and as she enter the two samurai guarding the door saluted her which she replied in. She then went and took a seat to wait for other people to arrive which was not long since about two minutes after she arrived in the room her brother entered the room.

Saika Hakumen is a tall young man. He wore a medium gray samurai armor with oni mask . He had a shot black hair .In his back is a Ōdachi. Before the Civil War Hakumen was a samurai captained of team do a tasked to escort the merchant within Land of Shdow .Members of this group are used Nodachi. When the Civil war take place he with the members of the group fighting for Kinzoku and after the Civil War Hakumen became captain samurai to protection new Daimiyo.

"Hello Oni-chan is good to see you back" Shiori said.

"Hi Shiori!" Hakumen say

"How you return here so fast ?" ask Shiori

"Katori brought me here! You know that from the castle to here is very far" Hakumen said.

"Is Katori tell you why mom call this emergency meeting ?" Shiori asked.

"No, but sound very important based on his voice " Hakumen reply.

"It is something about his mission he just done" Shiori said.

"Why do you think so" Hakumen asked.

"Because before he go to meet mother he to tell me that will surely have an emergency meeting " Shiori said.

Hakumen nodded understanding that all questions will be explained soon.

The two were soon joined by Klude one of eight a leader of Bone Fighter . A group of people with the ability to wear the armor to use a natural elements. The armor is made from rare metal combining with bone creature that had found in the bottom of the lake Kinzoku .The armor allows users to control one of the eight elements of armor that can be made . there is fire, water, earth, wood, thunder, wind, space and time. But not everyone can wear this armor.

Klude is the wear of the stronger armor of fire Wyvern . Even for older he remains an experienced warrior and honor despite sometimes quite strict and cruel. Typically not forgive anyone leave their ranks.

Klude wearing a red cloak, he had short grey hair . A long scar from his forehead pulled down over his left eye. He had a short beard with blue eyes.

When two Saika see Klude he greeted them politely and then settled down in his seat on the table.

Not long after that they were joined by Stolz who wear of the stronger armor of Time Phoenix's and a long time friend of Klude. Being wear a bone armor element of time. Let him have the ability to stop time in a short period of time in a area only who wear armor belonging to the time that can move, like Klude he wore a gray robes, wearing glasses, hair and light brown eyes.

Just after Stolz arrived two other people came and they were Barlish and Pellebrand.

Barlish who wear of the stronger armor of Earth Behemoth . He wore a brown robe with long brown hair with brown eyes he had a X-shaped scar from his forehead down through to his eyes.

Pellebrand is the one who wear of the stronger armor of Water Leviathan and she is also the commander of the Kinzoku naval forces . She wore a blue coat. She has long dark blue hair with light blue eyes.

Both are students of Stolz when they joined the Bone fighter .Both Pellebrand and Barlish greeted the memebers who had already enter the meeting room and took seats near Stolz..

Not long after Barlish and Pellebrand three more peple arrived they were Socius, Raquelt and Carvaleo.

Socius is who wear of the stronger armor of Space Oroboros. He wore a purple robes blue with long silver hair .His armor has ability to manipulate certain space allows him to create the small hole to move a person or a part of that person to another palace . That why he loves to play pranks on the other by moving them to a different location away from where they want to go. He verry respect The Fourth Hokage because his Jutsu Hirashin who beat his ability because is speed.

Raquelt who wear of the stronger armor of Wood Basilisk . He wore a light green robes with green hair and pale blue eyes. Despite use of armor that allows him to use wood, he prefers to create and control an illusion caused people to attack each other. His illusion is so strong that the enemy does not know what is real. And only Sharingan and Byakugan can see is if the use focus.

Carvaleo who wear of the stronger armor of Wind Unicorn . He wore a blue robes. He has a light brown hair with the eyes had the same very on strategy and had a great help in the civil war. But he also a burtal fighter.

All three qucikly sat down greeting the people who were in the room

More people arrived after Socius and others They are Revolt, Saika Masa, Saika Tamotsu, Saika Yoshio, Kenshin Saito, Kuchiki Oichi, Tatara Shima.

Revolt is wear of the stronger armor of Thunder Cerberus. He was wearing a yellow robes with long brown hair with blue eyes. Revolt is considered one of the most ruthless leader of Bone fighter. He was very loyal to Kinzoku and never forgive anyone who betrays or disgrace it.

Saika Masa Katori Greatgrandfather. The oldest member of the council. He is present at Kinzoku when is built and he is a former bounty hunter and leader of Kinzoku guar the first gourp protect the viliage. He had a short silver hair and dark eyes wearing a black robes.

Saika Tamotsu Katori grandfather .Command of Claymore one. He was dressed in military uniform .He has black eyes and hair color was grey.

Saika Yoshio Katori father. The commander of Hell hound. He wore a suit like Katori but in his side is a Katana and he wear a gas mask whick has removed and placed on the table.

Kenshin Makoto. Clan head of Kenshin. He had black hair, brown eyes . He wear a samurai armor with a Katana on his side. Kenshin Clane is a one of a old samurai clan in Land of Shadow. During the civil war clan itself is divided into two faction one side with Daimiyo and the other side with Kinzoku.

Oichi Kuchiki is the clan head of Kuchiki . She has a black long black hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono. Kuchi had a Swift Release is a specialised nature transformation kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed.

Shima Tatara the clan head of Tatara . He has black hair and black eyes. He wears a light armor with a samurai sword in his back .Tatara had a Steel Release this bloodline allowed them manipilate anything metal into any from they want it to be. They could also make their bodies as hard as steel.

Both Tatara and Kuchiki clan lost a large number of members in the Civil War.

After they arriver the remain of the council had come. They are Wengi Shirou , Ishida Aya, Yume, Najenda, Esdeath, Makarov Dreyar and Erwin Smith.

Shirou Wengi clan head of Wengi the whole his body is cover by the bandage because his body is been brun by the accident when he was young He has brown eyes. Wengi clane had a Trace relase bloodline . they can produce and create objects with exactly the same as the original from Chakra.

Aya Ishida clan head of Isaha. she has a long blue hair with brown eyes. her wear a white kimono. Ishad clane had a Phasing relase bloodline allows them to move through solid objects .

The two clan joined Kinzoku after the Civil War ended.

Yume is the clan head of Sekirel clan. She has brown eyes and a brown hair . Wear a tight black leather top, a pair of black gloves, a miniskirt and stockings. Over the shoulders wearing a grey cape with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. Sekirei is a clan in which each member has the different ability they lived in Land of Wagtail . Daimiyo of lands Hiroto Minaka held a game that made the members of the clan have fight each other until only one survivor. The game takes place at the right time Tomoko is there. When she saw it she was very piss off and overthrow Minaka and combi to Land of Wagtail into Land of Shadow with Minaka Takami wife of Minaka become they new Daimiyo . That make many people in Kinzoku even Katori objections but after seeing Takami doing in a new position has changed many people think.

Najenda is the commander of Night Raid a group of assassins in Kinzoku . She had a short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit . She has a mechanical right arm.

Esdeath commander of a Jaegers a group protecting the capital the Land of Shadow. She wears a General uniform with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She had a long blue hair and blue eyes.

Before joining Kinzoku . Night Raid and Jaegers are two rival organizations. Both originally from a western empire was destroyed by civil war. The causes of war are t by the king was too young being manipulated by Prime Minister makes people miserable led to the people standing up and fighting the revolution against empire. Night Raid a group of assassins service the revolutionary faction. Jaegers the military service of the empire. They possess a powerful weapon called Tengu. These weapons are created because the first king of the Lend . When their country destroyed by civil war Tomoka suggested they join Kinzoku.

Makarov Dreyar is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He wears a white shirt with a red vest on top of it and a black pants . Makarov is master of Guild name Fairy tail a guild had many ninja grew up an orphan. This Guild famus cause more damage when on misson often causes headaches to Kinzokukage for many generations but they also have a lot of good ninja and one of them is Fith Kinokukage.

Erwin Smith Clan head of Kyojin. He had a blonde hair, blue eyes. He uniform standard of his clan. Kyojin clan have a bloodline that them turned into a giant humanoid creatures . But for some reason, only a small number of members of the clan is capable do that. As for the rest, though can not transform, but they had a physical is strong than normal people. Kyojin join Kinzoku after the civil war ended after been found by Katori and his team.

After everyone was seated . Klude looked around the room.

"Where is Katori, Kadokato, Katsumi and Isamu ?" Klude asked.

"Normally when an had a meeting the four of them is first one come here?" Barlish questions.

"I think they're going with Kinzokukage-sama" said Shiori makes people attention to her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Pellebrand

"Today when they back from the misson Katori say that he had something to say to Kinizokukage and told me that will had a emergency meeting " Shiori explains.

"Sure is important to make Tomoko-chan shouting like that" Yume said.

"And will elevant to someone making a her blast that killer intent" Erwin said, recalling when he feeling the killer intent.

Just then the door opened . Tomoko entered the meeting room in the very bad mod followed by Katori, Kadokato, Katsumi and Isamu.

Once all sat down Tomoko started the meeting.

"Thank you everyone who came quickly I know is everyone busy with you work, but the information I need to let everyone know."

"What's really important make you call a emergency meeting Kinzokukage-sama?" Najenda asked.

"In a recent misson Katori and his team have discovered something that was really disgusting," Tomoko gnashing of teeth.

"What is it?" Klude

"In the misson they encounter a group of Konoha genin on duty protecting their clients from group's ninja hire by Katori team target . Katori group decided to work with groups of Konoha." Tomoko said

"Something happen in the misson?" Hakumen asked.

"No misson is succeed . But while doing a misson one of Konoha genin catch Katori attention," said Tomoko again.

"The genin had special ?" Shiori asked.

"Yes! That gennin name is Uzumaki Naruto" Tomoko said that make some people in the room gape, "Yes, that's genin is a son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki"

"Are you sure?" Yoshio asked hopefully.

"Yes I am" Tomoko said .Make many people in the room excited.

"Minato and Kushina's son alive," Makarov laugh.

"It is a miracle," said Pellebrand.

"Sorry to ruin the atmosphere," said Tomoko "But the one thing you should know is that Naruto did not know anything about his parents."

"Why" Stolz demand.

"From what I know that inform aobut Naruto's parents keep from him until he is big enough to protect themselves from enemies of their parents."

"So Jiraya is take care a kid?" Hakumen asked.

"No," said Tomoko

"So one of the clan take him in ?" Tamotsu asked.

"No"

"So, Where the hell Naruto grew up in 13 years,?" Yoshio asked and he know he will not like the answer.

"The boy raised in an orphanage in first four years before being thrown to let live in the streets," Tomoko reply.

"What," many people yell and blast a killer intent.

"You mean the village let the son of the Fourth Hokage live on the street," said Yoshio clent his fist

"They not know who is Naruto parent because Hiruzen did not tell them"

"Why ?" Klud demand.

"Because the last action before Minato death is sealed the Nine-Tails in Naruto"

"So he wants to turn Naruto into a weapon it?" Barlish questions

"I do not know," said Tomoko "Also, they have removed information about Uzumakifrom from the academy"

"What" Tamotsu shout "They removed all the information about Uzumiki"

"Yes"

"Traitors" Tamotsu shouted, "They're forget one of the clan had helped found they village " Tamotsu slam his hands on the table.

"What about Jiraya why he did not adopt Naruto" Yoshio said, "He was the boy's godfather "

"Actually, one more thing you should know," Katori said.

"Since he been kick our from the orphan until now Naruto was beaten by the villagers because they believe he is the reincarnation of the Nine-Tails "

"Those bastard why they do it" Shiori yell

"They failure too see a difference between a Kunai and a Scrolls."Makoto said.

"I suggest we should call a the troops and destroy Konoha and rescure Naruto from that hell hole" Revolt suggest that many people in the room agreed.

"Wait," said Tomoko called the focus of everyone. "Although I would like to do so but still want Naruto to the village a chance to atone they sin"

"How" Revolt request.

"He wanted to become Hokage of the village," said Tomoko.

"He is the son of Minato" Socius said.

"Then we will help him! We all owe Minato and Kushina that" Raquelt say

"So I say to Naruto that we will participate in the Chunin Exam" Katori said.

"Why do you say so?" Yume asked.

"Because I have a plan, if successful, could help Naruto and punish Konoha a painful way," he giggled make the people in the room shiver

"I do not a plan look like but I support," said Esdeath

"Me too" Najenda added.

"My plan is we sent four team participate in the Chunin exam ..." said Katori start planning for everyone to hear.

After listening to many people in the room had a dark smile on their faces

"I like this plan " Carvaleo said.

"But is dangerous," Makarov said

"But if succeed Kinzoku will return to is glory," Smith said.

"So within 3 months the plan will begin," said Tomoko "Every agree with this plan ?"

"Yess" said the people in the room

"Okay meeting ended" Tomoko where we all started to go out of the room.

"Katori, Shiori, Hakumen stay," said Tomoko. All three her children stopped.

Until the last person out of the room Tomoko said.

"This is quite risky ! I hoping I can convince Takami agree," said Tomoko careful "But I worry about how Konoha response when they know about our family"

"It's okay mom" Hakume said '' We are people of Kinzokugakure no Sato "

"Not Konoha" Shiori said.

"It is time for them to know the consequences of what they caused" Katori said.

"Okay! Now I want you to do a job," said Tomoko.

"What job ?" asked Hakumen.

"Find Tsunade and tell her the plan," said Tomoko and all three of them nodded and went out of the room.

Tomoko returned to her office looking out the window watching Kinzoku.

"Konoha is been long time," said Tomoko and her eyes began to turn red and three tomoe appear each eye.

**Another chapter I hope this chap is good. **

**Now Kinzoku know about Naruto and begin a plan to Konoha. ****Next we will had a meeting with Tsunade.**

**About the story of every clan I think I will make some chapter about that to explan how they come to Kinzoku.**

**Now with end of this chapter I will plan the fight in the second round of the chunin exam I will post in my Profile. **

**That all and please check my poll to chose whose should be the main character in next fic Shockwave or Soundwave.**

**Read and review.**


	13. Special chapter

**I dont own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But i own my oc .**

**WITNESS THE ORIGINS**

Four figure standing on a hill looking at the village is being built.

"Construction of the village seems to be good," one man said. He had long black hair and brown eyes. He wear a red samurai armor with a sword on his side.

"With this progress, the village will be completed soon Saito," a man said he was wearing atight black leather outfit with no sleeves, black leather boots, fingerless gloves on his hands, gauntlets on his arm, a cape on his back and wore a mask to cover most of his face only to see his blue eyes

"When completed the village will different than the other hidden villages, "one girl said . She has long purple hair to her back , she has a violet eyes, see wear a silver knight armor and behind her is set of bow and arrow.

"Yes Sakura! The Village will different from other hidden village it for everyone from samurai, knights, Güner and shinobi. Not just for Shinobi like other villages," the ninja said.

"Well said Yamato" One man said. He was sitting on a rock holding a cup of sake. The man has brown hair, black eyes. He wear a green samurai armor with a musket place on the rock near him.

"Thank Yuki" Yamato said smiling at the man.

"So what name you guy chose for the village" Yuki said.

**OF THE VILLAGE **

"Now you mentioned it ! We have not named this village " Saito said, and they began to think the name for the village.

"How about Mizuumigakure that mean the village hidden in the Lake" Saito said "Because the village is built in that"

"It not good" Yamato said.

"I think that the name is not fit," Yuki said.

"Or Kinzokugakure" Sakura said, " is mean the hidden village between the metal because the bottom of this lake is a large metal ores and people living around the lake exploit them to trade and make this land beacome development"

"Kinzokugakure" Saito thought "I like that name"

"Yes," said Yamoto

"It's a good name there," said Yuki

"Thank you," Sakura smiled.

"So everyone agrees with the name Kinzokugakure" said Yamoto and all nodded.

"And the first Kinzokukage of villages will be Saito" Yamoto announced makes Saito eyes wide.

"I become Kinzokukage " Saito said.

"Yes, because thanks to you this land must become like to day so you should be the leader," Yuki said.

"But Yamato was the one who founded this group to make him leader is the better choice, " Saito said.

"Yes! But you better than my in the leader," Yamato said.

"And do not worry I will ensure that you do not neglect the work" Sakura smiled with the sweet smile with say 'Take the job'

"All right, I'll take the job in one condition," Saito said.

"What conditions ?" Yuki asked

"I want use the picture that Yuki painted as a symbol of the village," Saito said.

"You mean faces that I draw went I bored" Yuki said

"Yes, I want to use is as the symbol of this village," Saito said.

**ONE MISSING NIN**

"Why are you betraying Kinzoku Ren" Yoshio shout

"Because this village full of cowards," Ren said, "We have the power to destroy the entire five great village and they not do that."

"We are just an ordinary people we are not god," Yoshio said.

"We are god we should dominate them and rule the whole world," Ren smiled

"You're crazy Ren" Yoshio said.

**ONE ORDER**

"We have the necessary evidence to prove that Kinzoku is plan a coup" Daimiyo said.

"Who provide this evidence?" a general question

"Ren gave us" Daimiyo answered, "We must act immediately".

"You Daimyo-sama?" Ren asked

"I ordered to destroy the entire Kinzokugakure" Daimiyo said.

**ONE CIVIL WAR**

"Dammit! Ren manipulated the Daimyo that the Kinzoku plane a coup agian him and the people believes that"

"Some of my people on my clan have left the village and join Daimiyo" said Makoto

A Anbu appeared in the room.

"Kinzokukage-sama a scouts discovered a large forces go to here"

"Daimiyo decided to attack us," said Tamotsu

"Calling all forces prepare to fight"

**THAT WIll CHANGER EVERYTHING**

Ren looked down to Kinzoku and laughed "Today Kinzoku will be destroyed".

**IN ONE VILLAGE**

"We lot to much in this attack" Hakumen said after he kill a soldier.

"How long this will continue " Shiori said looking the corpses in front her.

"It will continue until Kinzoku be destroy or Ren is be kill" said Klude.

**THE STORY BEGIN**

"You guy sure to do this mission " Kinzokukage asked group in front him.

"Yes," one of them said.

"This group really quite dangerous" Kinzokukage said, "They used to be good soldier of Kinzoku! Katori"

"They have betrayed this village," the man said and walked to the desk show mask look like a perfect of the Kinzoku symbol "And the traitor only one path is die ".

**BEFRRE KINZOKAKAGE**

Tomoko look the man in front of her, "Do you know why I called you here ?"

"No ! Kinzokukage-same" the man replied.

"I've been watching you for a long time and think very carefully" Tomoko said, "And I've decided that I want you to replace me and become Kinzokukage"

**BEFORE ISAMU**

A boy sit alone on a swing at the park.

"Look is a monster," a young boy in a group.

"My dad said I should stay away from him" another kid said.

"Get out of here you Feak" Leader of the group thrown a rock at that boy.

**BEFORE KATSUMI**

A little girl with her mother went to the park

"Mom why they attacked him ," she said pointing towards the group.

"They were blind hatred Katsumi" her mother said to her.

**BEFORE KADOKATO**

"You hear about the newborn son of Dobutsu clane head" a woman ask.

"I heard the boy is verry cute" one woman said.

"At least he is cute compared to his older brother a monster"

"Look " the woman pointed at the boy wearing a blue gray jacket with a hood covering his face walk towards the park.

**BEFORE KATORI**

"Katori why don't you go outside play I sure Kadokato is play in the park," said Tomoko with the child sitting in front of her.

The child looked at his mother with an dead eyes nodded and walked out of the house.

"Still chance not thing ," Yoshio said to his wife

"Katori begin closed to everyone after Minato and Kushia death and now it becomes wost when it happen ," Tomoko sigh

"Hopefully someday Katori will return to his formel self ." Yoshio hug his wife.

**THERE WAS KINZOKUGAKURE**

Isamu close his eyes prepared for rock hit him. But the stone did not . Opening his eyes he saw a boy dressed in blue grabs the rock.

"Look another monster come to said his friend" the boy leader said before being punched to the face sent to the ground.

He barely stood up, before a foot stomped to his face.

Katusumi watched to see another boy put his foot on the boy face.

"You say who is a monster," Katori growl.

**What do you guy think this is the scrip for my fanfic Kinzokugakure a collect of one-shot. I decide to write to show you what happen before Kinzokukage story  
**

**Below here is some story arc I plant in ****Kinzokugakure story. You guy can guess where they from **

Katori look two people in front of him.

"Let me get this straight" Katori said "I give you guy a spy missions in the empire and when you do that you guy decide to decided to register Tatsumi to join a tournament to make money to you village "

They nodded.

"Then when he won Esdeath come to him and decided he's become her slave"

they nodded again

"And now Tatsumi is in the hands of the most powerful general of the empire"

Two of them nodded again.

Katori banging his face on the table before looking up

"Dammit! Sayo, Ieyasu I say only spy the empire not do anything else" Katori yell.

* * *

Tomoko hold a litter girl in her hand looked at three groups in front of her.

"Kuruse, Yahan! What you two here?" Shiori asked.

"What are you doing here Yashima?" Katori questions

"It seems a lot of Sekirei come here " a woman in the third group says

Katori and Shiori looked toward Hakumen

"Why look at me?" Hakumen asked.

"Because me and Katori know one of three groups. So I think you are the same" Shiori answered

"No! I do not know them" Hakumen answered.

"It's The Black Sekirei" said Yashima.

* * *

Hakumen and Shiori stand before Tomoko.

"What's going on Kinzokukage-sama" Shiori asked.

"You guy had to see this thing," Tomoko gave Shiori a paper

The paper is an wanted poster with the image of Katori and Kadokato .

"What" They both yelled.

"What the hell they doing make them be wanted ?" Shiori said.

"Continue read" Tomoko said.

" Wanted for kidnapping the Imperator of NOL" Hakumen yell.

"And the reward is ..." Shiori looked the bountie before fainting.

"That was me reaction after reading it," said Tomoko.

* * *

"You sure you know what you're doing right ?" Mavis asked.

"I'm sure," Katori said.

"But they are you friend " Marvis said.

"But they betrayed Kinzoku" Katori said again, "And I never forgive traitors".

Katori looked at his men.

"Kinzoku Security we have orders from Kinzokukage" Katori said, "And our order is to track and kill all member of Fairy Tail"

* * *

"So why are we here" Isamu asked looked at the town in font him

"Kinzokukage ordered us to learn about a rumor here" Katori said.

"What rumor?" Isamu asked.

"They say that night some giant appeared" Kadokato say after he step out from the shop.

"Giant ?" Katsumi asked.

"Yes," replied Kadokato "And we have a problem"

"What problem?" Katori said.

"It seems there is more than a one giant appeared here". Kadokato said.

**So what do you guy think about what I plan I think they very good.**

**Read and review.**

**AND HAPPY 30/4 and 1/5  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**I dont own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But I own my oc .**

**### Tanzuku Town ###**

One of the major towns famous with the casino and restaurants. Here at a restaurant we saw two women sitting on a dining table.

One is the young blond woman who has her hair ties into two loose ponytails. she wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails.

The other person was a woman with black eyes and hair. She wear long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings and she was holding a pig.

"Tsunade-same you should stop drinking sake " the black-haired woman said.

"Shizune I do not need you to tell me about it," Tsunade said again. "Plus I need to start before gamble," Tsunade smiled.

"Tsunade-sama you should quit gamble, besides that we don't have money to gamble anymore " Shizune tried to reason with Tsunade.

"Dont worry Shizune, we will just borrow money from banks again, as always," Tsunade smiled.

"Tsunade-sama" Shinzune whine.

"Still drinking and gamble as always huh Tsunade" a voice made them both look up and see Hakumen, Shiori and Katori.

"Hakume, Shiori, Katori long time no see," said Tsunade stood up and hugged all three.

"Katori can you let me brrow some money," Tsunade told Katori makes Shiori angry.

"Katori! I forbidden you to lend her money " Shiori said.

"Come one Shiori-chan let you auntie has some money to gamble" Tsunade said.

" The answers still No," Shiori said.

"Meanie" Tsunade said crosshing her arm in front hers chest turn to Hakumen.

"Hakumen-chan can you ..." Tsunade said

"No," Hakumen quickly said making Tsunade sighed.

"How is Miya and Karasuba are ? and you kids" asked Tsunade makes Hakumen turned in another direction.

"They are fine and healthy but Miya and Karasuba still complaint why he not send enough time for them" Shiori said

"Really Hakumen-chan" Tsunade teased

"No I love them but when I send my time with them Karasuba always want to fight me and Miya always brought that thing out to scare me in order to help her improve that thing" Hakumen said.

"I still remember the first time you meet them," Katori said.

"Talk about that agian and I will kill you," Hakumen threatened.

"So why you guy here ?," Shizune ask. Make all three look at them serious.

"Tsunade I want to ask you something and I want you to tell the truth," said Katori look at Tsunade.

"What is it?" said Tsunade became serious.

"How you received the new Kushina death " Katori said. Tsunade slammed her hands down on the table.

"What kind of question is that Katori" Tsunade said.

"Please answer the question Senju" said Katori makes Tsuande surprise.

"One of Hiruzen Anbu told me," Tsunade said, "And when I heard that I was too heartbreaking and leave the village"

Katori look Tsunade a while and look to Hakumen and Shiori.

"She told the true" Hakumen said and Shiroi nodded.

"Tsunade! had you heard about the new jinchūriki in Konoha ?" Katori ask make Tsunade blinked.

"I had" Tsunade said.

"Do you who he is?" Katori ask Tsunade shook her head.

"That baby was Naruto" Katori said making Tsunade's eyes widened and looked at Katori.

"Wait. Narutoo alive! I thought he was dead same night with Kushina and Minato" Tsunade said.

"Who told you about that," Katori said.

"Hiruzen sent me a letter," Tsunade said.

"She still kept that " Tsunade shook her head ,Hakumen curse.

"How do you know about this " Tsunade asked and Katori start telling the whole story after finished. Tsunade trembling by the grief and anger.

"Why Hiruzen did it " Tsunade said.

"I don't know but I will find out for the sure" said Katori

"And why is that Jiraiya not took Naruto in ! Minato had trusted him as the boy's godfather" Tsunade said

"So now what you going to do Tsunade?" Shiori sak

"Now I will immediately return to Konoha asked Hiruzen about his sin and kill that damm council then I will find Jiraiya and remove that thing make him a man and shove it down his throat," said Tsunade makes people sweetdrop.

"I advised you not to do that," said Hakumen

"Why! Naruto is my godson and my responsibility is to look after he," said Tsunade

"I know but I want to tell a plant " Katori said started telling Tsunade heard.

After listening Tsunade started giggling madness. making Shiznune fell a chill.

"I like this plan, but I want to be a give Jiraiya a lesson " Tsunade said.

"You could do that after I sent him to Hopsital," Katori said Tsunade makes chucked.

"Okay! I think we should go," said Hakumen everyone started walking out of the store.

"Hakumen! you guy go first I had somthing to do ," Katori said make Shiori look at him.

"Don't tell me" Shiori said don't like the answerd

"I will go and pay off all debts for Tsunade" said Katori makes Tsunade hug him.

"That's what why Katori-chan was the one I liked the most in ypu guy," said Tsunade make Shizune and Hakume makes long sight while Shiro put her hand on her face.

"No! Tsunade this is to pay to Jiraiya hopital pill after I send him to it" said Katori makes Tsunade have a dark laugh.

"Do not worry I'll take care Jiraiya-kun very good" Tsunade said sweetly.

At a certain place at a hot springs in the Land of Fire. A white-haired man fell a chills on his

'Why do I have the feeling that some one want to kill me' he did not know how right he thing.

**### At the Daimiyo of Land of Shadow castle###**

Takami, Daimiyo of Land of Shadow. She had a white hair and sliver eyes. she wear blue Kimono.

Sitting in front her is Tomoko. The day after the meeting ended Tomoko with Yoshio and some of his people went to her castle.

"I didn't think Konoha will do something like that," Takami said Tomoko reading the report .

"Right when I heard about this Katori say I hope it's just a joke," Tomoko sigh.

"What do you beside inform me about it," asked Takami looking at Tomoko

"Katori have a plan to punish Konoha and I need you help," said Tomoko and start tell Takami about the plan.

"Too risky," Takami said "Send 4 genin team that all the members had bloodline is too risky"

I know," sighed Tomoko "Doing so will cause many village plans to kidnap our ninja in order to get those bloodline"

"Because of that I afraid I can not accept this," Takami said.

"I knew you'd say that," said Tomoko look at Takami "But Katori said that he will protect all of them. And you knew how extremely seriously to Katori when mentioned about protection bloodline"

"I know! A friend of Katori become breeding stcok he vowed that as long as he will not let that happen again," said Takami

"That is why these are nicknamed him the 'Katori guardian of the bloodline '" Tomoko said.

"But still not appove it" Takami said.

"How about I will send Hakumen and Shiori follow to protect the children," Tomoko conference

"It is! But why did you agree with the plan you had said that you did not want returned to Konoha" Takami asked Tomoka look down

"Yes! I have said that. But it was time to face my past " said Tomoko looked up "And it's time for everyone to show the power of Kinzoku then"

"All right, I will send a letter to the Land of Fire Daimiyo" Takami smiled, "But I want them to do something"

"Do what?" Tomoko asked and Takami whispered to her ear.

"They will not like this " Tomoko said after the hear that

"They will have to accept if they want me join this plan" Takmi laugh.

'"Well I agree," said Tomoko and leave the room.

"You sure want to do this? " Yoshio said Tomoko after her out of office.

"I'm sure it time for show that man how stupid he is when he ordered to assassinate me," said Tomoko .

"But if not because of that I will never meet you" Yoshio said make Tomoko blushed.

"Well ... ," Tomoko flushed makes Yoshio laughed.

**Another chapter. only two more chapter and we will go to Konoha to see how the thing happen and begin the chunin exam.**

**I just post to my new fanic one is a sekirei x Transformers fanfic with ShockWave is main name the Logic Ashikabi and the second is Fate Great War a Fate Stay Night tell a Fith Grail war with batter betwen 56 servent and there is a few extra class serven besire 7 class.  
**

**If you guy is a Fan of one of there serie pleass look after those two fic and tell me what do you guy think.**

**Read and review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I dont own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But I own my oc .**

**### 3 Month Late ###**

Tomoko sitting in her office thinh about what has happened in the past three months.  
After her three children find Tsunade, Tomoko was very piss off after hearing Katori spend money to pay Tsunade debts.

**Flashback**

"You did what?" Tomoko yell look at Katori.

"I paid off the debts for Tsunade" Katori answered calmly.

Tomoko looked Hakumen and Shiori makes them both sweating.

"Why you two not stop him ?" Tomoko asked

"Because Katori said that money considered Jiraiya hospital pill after Katori put him in" Hakumen answered.

"Come on Tomoko-chan's is not they fault" Tsunade said while drinking Sake.

"Where did you get that?" Tomoko turned to Tsunade.

"I have a secret hiding place in this room," Tsunade said make Tomoko angry

"You turned my office into place to hide Sake" Tomoko said.

"Yes," Tsunade replied happily make Tomoko sigh.

"Oh by the way Tomoko-chan could you let me and Shizune stay in you house ?" Tsunade asked

"Fine! but with a one rule not drink sake in my house," said Tomoko Tsunade raised her arms surrender because she knew could not arguing with Tomoko about this.

**End flashback**

Then during the last three months Tsunade saty in the Tomoko house. While stay here Tsunade and Shizune often go to the hospital to train a doctor in there and help treat patients.  
Tomoko looked down a report on her desk. That is the mission report of the new group genin lead by a Kunoichi just joined Kinzoku form Jomae no Sato. Hanare, She was found by Tatsumi group when be attacked by a group of ninjas. After bringing her back here, Tomoko discovered that she was chased by Root Anbu of Konoho with purpose stop her tell anyone what she collected. What makes Tomoko interest is that she has destroy all the information she gathered on Konoha when asked why she do is she told about the encounter team 7. Tomoko still remembered the reaction of everyone when she tell them about Hanare stories and her decisions.

**Flashback**

"Really " Shiori asked not believe what she just heard.

"Yeah! Hanare erase all information on Konoha and became traitors of her village because Kakashi" Tomoko said.

"I still do not believe that lazy ass, always late and enjoyed reading porn in front of others has a girl like him" Hakumen said.

"Yeah! That guy always focused on three think : his work , his porn book, and visited the grave of his friend " Isamu said.

"Have the world had gone crazy," Katori said rubb his head.

"Come on guys the guys think Kakashi can not had a girlfriend ?" Katsumi asked.

"Yes," everyone in the room said.

"What do you do about Hanare ?" Kadokato questions

"Simple I let her join Kinzoku" Tomoko answer made everyone in the room surprised.

"What," exclaimed Katori.

"Yes, I want to join Hanare Kinzoku" said Tomoko again

"But she might betray us and collecting information about Kinzoku with her skills," Katori said.

"No she will not betray us" said Tomoko

"What makes you think that?" Katori said.

"Because if she did, she would have three village hunting her," Tomoko said, "And I know Hanare will not be foolis to do that"

"That still not convince me," Katori said.

"I checked and discovered that we only have three genin team to join the Chunin exam and we one team can not join because they had no Jonin sensei" said Tomoko.

"So you want Hanare become Jonin sensei of this team," Katori said.

"Yes! And I had checked her abilities," said Tomoko

"Okay! But you think what Konoha would react if they knew how we keep Hanare?" Katori said.

"Do not worry I has solved this problem" said Tomoko.

**End flashback**

Now stand in front Tomoko is jōnin senei of four team will participate Chunin exam in Konoha: Zabuza, Hanare, Mutsu and Eren Yeager.

Zabuza and Hanare now has a Kinzoku head band.

Mutsu is a member of Sekirei clan. He wore a black pants and a shirt with same color. He has white hair. He's holding a sword.  
Eren Yeager are members of Kyojin clan. He is one of the few who have the ability to transform into a form had short brown hair with blue eyes .He wear Kyojin suit

"In a few days, you genin teams will Chunin exam in Konoha. I hope that you team has ready for this. Especially, this is the first time we participated in one village after the civil war, "said Tomoko.

"Anything we need to know?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, I wil send Hakume, Shiori, Katori with you guy to send their Hokage our messenger" Tomoko answered.

"So when we will depart?" Eren asked.

"Tomorrow," said Tomoko "You can go and tell you team," said Tomoko and all four Jonin nodded and left the room.

After four jonnin leaving the room the Katori, Shiori and Hakumen entered.

"Tomorrow you guy will go to Konoha with out team" Tomoko said.

"Yes," said Hakumen.

Tomoko draw two scrolls give Hakumen

"The first scroll was handed to Hiruzen which talks about exchange offer trade with them," said Tomoko

"What about the second scroll?" Hakumen asked.

" The Second scroll is for you guy but opened is only when you guy has met Hiruzen." Tomoko answered.  
"Why only be opened after havinga meet with Hiruzen?" Katori questions

"Because of that there is a requirement of Takami return for her agre with you plan" Tomoko sigh.

"Why do I fell something bad will happen." Shiori said.

**### Iwagakure ###**

Iwagakure no Sato or the hiden village in a stone one of the five great village

Now we're seeing leader of the village Tsuchikage Ōnoki are reading reports form his ninja gathered about Kinzoku will participate in Konoha Chunin Exam.  
"So after a year civil war Kinzoku has decided to show there face" Ōnoki said.  
Upon hearing the news that Kinzoku had lost a large numbers troop after the civil war Ōnoki had wanted to send troops come to destroy Kinzoku to avenge the painful defeat in the Second Great War. But after hearing those alive after the civil Ōnoki decided not to do that

"Worse, they have the last member of Kamizuru clan " Ōnoki said after hearing his Anbu killed by Kinzoku man he has to investigate and discovered that some of the council was sneaking through his back went to oder Anbu kill entire clan Kamizuru makes Ōnoki angry and ordered the executions those involved

'We need to know the power of Kinzoku after the civil war ' Ōnoki think then he snapped his fingers and a Anbu appear immediately.

"Call of Han team right here for me," Ōnoki ordered and the Anbu immediately executed.

**### Kumogakure ###**

Kumogakure no Sato or Village Hidden by Clouds

A , Raikage of the Village sat in his office.

"Kinzoku will participate Chunin Exam this time we let our genin team join to see the spy their strength," A said  
Upon hearing the news that Kinzoku had lost a large numbers troop after the civil war Kumo council have suggested send they ninija to destroy and retrieve Kinzoku Bloodline in the village . A was immediately rejected that request he did not want his ninja lost their lives to fighting with Yoshio who can fight equal the Fourth Hokage.

"Hopefully this time I do not get complaints about the Bee rap" A said.

**Read and review.**

**One chapter and we go to Konoha and they Chunin Exam arc.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I dont own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it. But I own my oc .**

**### Kinzoku Gate ###**

Four gennin groups stood waiting Katori's group

"What took they so long," said Suzumebachi.

"I'm sure they will come here soon," Zabuza told Suzumebachi.

"I hope Yukimura will okay when I'm not there," Guren said concern for Yukimura.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Lucy promised to care for him" Haku told with Guren.

"That's what I worry about," Guren said.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"Because of Lucy's boyfriend is Natsu and I do not want that guy to help her care for Yukimura because I did not want him to become as Natsu like Romeo" Guren explained.

"I see," Haku said.

Meanwhile Hanare was talking to her team.

"So what going to do when you meet Kakashi again?" one girl in the group Hanare asked.

She has long brown hair, blue eyes with a light yellow she stuck with pink stripes dress with a waistband.

"I don't know what about Yukimi?" Hanare asked her.

"I think that will speak with him," Yukimi laugh.

"What are you guys talking," one boy in the group asked.

He had black hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes were cover by hair. He wears a green sweatshirt with white zip and stripes, black tank top underneath, black pants.

"Ah Yuuya! Me and Sensei are discussing what we should do when meet Kakashi"

Yukimi said.

"Kakashi is the man who saved you?" Yuuya asked.

"Yes," Yukimi said.

"No wonder I saw recently you seemed excited about this exam," says Yuuya turned to the last member of his group.

The last member of Hanare group was a boy he had black hair with white-silver hairs on one side. He has red eyes. He wore jeans and a teal shirt wears with a black and purple vest over it.

"Why wrong Jin?" Yuuya asked

"Nothing," Jin replied, "Now I know why the Yukimi always want this Chunin Exam come to quickly".

With Mutsu team. He is listening to his gennin team take about the Chunin Exam.

"I cannot wait to participate in Chunin Exam." The first member of the group said.

She has a blond hair tied in low pigtails. She has green eyes. She wears a green jacket and a brown collar shirt black pants.

"You're really eager to participate in the Chunin Exam Jessica" Another girl in the group said.

She has a short hair dark yellow. She has dark green eyes. She wears a white shirt and dark gray pants. She was holding a can of water

"Of course I want that Asuka to fight against strong ninja from the other village," Jessica said, "Do not tell me that you're not excited to fight with them?"

"Of course I'm," Asuka replied.

"So the whole group of us to participate in Chūnin Exam" final girl in the group said.

She has grave long cherry-colored hair tied into a ponytail. She has yellow cheeks. She pink collar shirt, green pain on her right wrist a hand band.

"You got that right, Ran," Asuka said. She turned to Mutsu.

"Mutsu-Sensei! Do you think our team is capable to win Chunin Exam?" Asuka asked.

Mutsu look his gennin team. "I see you are capable of winning. But don't underestimate other genin from other village ".

"You do not have to worry about that" Asuka said makes Ran and Jessica nodded.

With a Eren team. Erin stood looking at his genin team he does not know his team is ready for the Exam or not because this is the first time he's been offered a Jonin-sensei by the Kinzokukage.

"What wrong Erin-Sensei you look space out" A boy in the group asked.

He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt with the same color jeans.

"Sorry Arata! I worry about Chunin Exam" Eren said.

"You do not have to worry about us because we will pass the exam," Arata smiling with Eren.

"Yes, although Arata seems a bit hasty in everything but with Muraku in the team we will be okay," said one girl in the group.

She has brown hair and blue eyes are gray tree. She wore a dark blue shirt with a black military.

"I not "Arata said turning to face the girl.

"No Arata! Juno completely're right," Arata looked at the speaker saying.

He had a long black hair and black hair. He was wearing a gray shirt and jeans shirt color cuang. He was wearing a pair of purple gloves.

"Not you too Muraka" Arata cry.

"Sorry Arata! But Juno was right you very impatient while on duty" Muraka said.

"But though you was smart Arata" Juno said.

Muruka look at Eren "You do not have to worry we will be fine"

Eren nodded just as Katori with his brothers and sisters go to the gate.

"What is it that you so long?" Zabuza asked.

"Kinzokukage want to remind us to please be careful and do not make lose our village face" Shiori said.

"Sorry to have caused you guy to wait," Katori said.

"Okay! Is everyone present" Hakumen say look around.

"Team Mercury present" Zabuza said.

"Team Lead is present" Hanare said.

"Team Platinum there," said Mutsu

"Team Iron is present," Eren said.

"Well all's get going." Hakumen said. Everyone started the journey to Konoha.

**### Konoha ###**

Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Thinking about what happened during the last 3 months. After Team 7 returned to from they C rank. Hiruzen extremely surprised to hear that they meet a team Kinzoku. He almost heart attack when he heard that Saika Katori had a related with Yoshio Saika and Saika Tamotsu. Both Hiruzen has fight each of them in two great wars. And Katori said Kinzoku will to participate Chunin Exam made him worry.

Besides, after the mission Team 7 has a significant change is Kakashi always on time at each team meeting and training his team more seriously. Members of the team are to change and progress. Mentioned changed after the mission Naruto completely changed. When returning mission Naruto has asked Hiruzen this he knows who is his parents or he have any relatives. Hiruzen answered is he not known, but he felt that Naruto knows he lied about it. He started interest in sealing jutsu caused Hiruzen glad that Naruto continues the legacy of his parents. And perhaps what makes Hiruzen felt he should be happy or sad is for Naruto when he heard that the boy broke into Hyuga house to speak with Hinata Hyuga ,Hiashi daughter and get caught. When he heard about Hiruzen have to ask Naruto why he did that. Naruto explained he accidentally discovered that Hinata liked him since he was the academy so have to look for her to speak. Hiruzen must explain Naruto that intruder other house one is wrong. And he had tried to convince Hiashi not kill Naruto for barged into the room for his daughter.

Suddenly a knock on the door pulled him out of the line of thinking.

"Come in," said Hiruzen and a Chūnin entered.

"Lord Hokage-same I had news from Daimyo" Chūnin said handing Hiruzen a scrolls.

Hiruzen took the scroll opened and read. His eyes widened and he immediately summoned Anbu.

"Contact immediately with all members of the council and tell them we have an emergency meeting."

**###Konoha council room ###**

Hiruzen sat in the council room look at every clan head and members of the council for the meeting. He waited until everyone fully present before speaking.

"I call everyone to today to say that I received the news from our Daimyo."

"What messages say " Homura asked.

"That Kinzoku will sent four groups to join the Chunin Exam will be held at our village and that we want we must welcome them " Hiruzen.

"Why we should welcome genin from a small village, but" a person in the cilivan council says.

"Because that's the group leader is the one who saved our Daimyo daughter " Hiruzen reply

"Therefore we must welcome them " Shikaku looked at Hiashi.

"Hiashi while they were here I do not want any Hyuga attacked them" Hiruzen said cause Hiashi surprised.

"Why did you say that?" Hiashi asked

"Because one of them is Saika Hakumen who in 3rd Shinobi wars killed many people in Hyuga clan" Hiruzen said

"You cannot hope that we will not do that" Hiashi yell.

"It is an order if you or any member from you clan Hiashi attack Hakumen. Daimyo will kill entire Hyuga clan and we will have war with Kinzoku"

"What do you Hiruzen" Danzo said.

"Because I'm being informed that Saika Hakumen is son of Kinzokukage not only that he was the son of Saika Yoshio, grandson of Saika Tamotsu" Hiruzen answered and all the rooms are ninja in room pale upon hearing that name.

"And he was the brother of Shiori and Saika Saika Katori" Hiruzen continue. "If you or anyone in your clan Hakumen attack, you thought that we would survive the anger of Kinzoku."

"Hokage-sama why you so afraid of a little village? " A council member in question.

"Had you people forget that Kinzoku is had can rival with Konoha before the civil war stars" Hiruzen yell "And we did not know how they strength was like after the civil War"

"If there is nothing to say, the meeting ended. Hiashi you stay" Hiruzen said and everyone start get out the meeting until the only remaining Hiruzen and Hiashi

Hiruzen look back and say Hiashi "Hiashi in a C rank mission Team 7 was supported by Saika Katori and his team"

"That has something to do with me?" Hiashi asked.

"Kakashi reported that Katori has used of technique from Hyuga Main House" replied Hiruzen making Hiashi's eyes widened.

"What technique " Hiashi asked.

"Kaiten" Hiruzen answer Hiashi makes slam his hand on the table.

"Why did he have to know that move" Hiashi yell.

"I do not know but you should investigate if there is anyone in you clan has revealed is to Kinzoku " Hiruzen said Hiashi nodded before leaving the room.

**The next chapter for Kinzokukage sorry for make you guy wait I just fix my computer and lost all date I had to begin from begin and I had put focus on other story so once again sorry to make you guy wait.**

**Now next chap begin of chunin exam arc**

**Read and review.**


End file.
